De todas formas, eres unicamente mio
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: itasasu UA oneshot. Sasuke siente algo extraño por su hermano, Itachi le pasa lo mismo, pero no comprende que esta vez si es amor, que pasa con su grupo de música?, y con sus padres?, podrán superarlo y quedar juntos? un poquito de narugaa y demas parej


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Bueno jeje no tenía planeado por ahora hacer ningún oneshot, me había propuesto actualizar todo lo que pudiera, pero… me ha venido una idea para un itasasu y no podía desperdiciarla, pues si no lo escribo ahora dudo que lo hiciera mas tarde. Así que bueno en este para aclarar, tienen Itachi 22 y Sasuke 17 años, los demás de Akatsuki también así alrededor de 22 menos Sasori que tiene unos 15 o por ahí XD. Después pues Tobi, para no ponerlo con una mascara, ya que en un UA bastante tengo con la pinta de Kisame XD lo voy a poner como si tuviera el rostro y el cuerpo de Obito, ok? Aunque no se si será o no… pero bueno, para hacernos una idea. Creo que no más que decir… la historia de sus vidas cambia mucho jeje, pero bueno me apetecía escribir un UA de estos dos. Se lo dedico a mi hijitas, Tabe-chan que ahora no puede leer porque tiene los ojitos malos y para que se recupere pronto, también por todos los caprichos de dibujos que me cumple la pedazo de artista XD, a mi otra hijita Tifa-chan que aunque se que prefiere el itanaru lo hago para agradecerle que me ayude a corregir todos los fic, a parte de mi niña también es mi musa, jeje a mi nueva hija, Nyu que nos dio el otro día por ahí y a parte de cachonda es un sol XD y a mi otra nueva hija, isil la cual adoro y me llevo muy bien con ella, además que me apoya mucho y me hace bastante feliz n.n. Para vosotras soles._**

**DE TODAS FORMAS, ERES UNICAMENTE MIO**

Itachi cogía el micrófono, estaba harto pues toda la mañana se la habían pasado intentado averiguar porque no funcionaba. Comenzó a recoger el cable despacio para liarlo bien y guardarlo ya que veía que no había forma de arreglarlo, cuando llevaba unos segundos se quedó con el otro extremo en la mano, se había salido del enchuche del altavoz. Agachó la cabeza y una enorme vena apareció en su frente, ardería Troya.

**-¡¡Deidara!-,** gritó con su hermosos ojos escarlata casi salidos y crujiéndose los nudillos.

El rubio fue activo hasta él sin darse cuenta de la mala ostia que llevaba encima, cuando intentó retirarse ya era tarde, le había pegado un buen capón en la cabeza. Sofocado lo agarró de la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba y lo arrastró hasta el gran altavoz que presidía la estancia.

**-¡¡Mira por qué mierda no funciona!-,** casi le hace comerse el cable, **-vaya panda de incompetentes, no sé ni como somos tan famosos, que asco de banda-, **gruñó al tranquilizarse un poco y retirarse a su rincón preferido, donde se solía sentar durantes horas, pensando a saber qué….

Deidara corrió de nuevo a donde estaba el resto del grupo, que atemorizados por el genio de su vocalista habían hecho un corrillo, pero eso sí a una distancia considerable para no pillar nada. Tobi se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente, en verdad que le tenía un miedo atroz al Uchiha, su trabajo era tocar el bajo y poco más, aunque estaba feliz al poderlo hacer junto a su lindo rubio que se dedicaba a darle marcha a la guitarra. Sasori se acercó al corrillo, ya que era el menor del grupo y no le hacía gracia sus "adultos" comentarios.

**-¿Qué le ha dado ahora a ese tío?-,** preguntó con su típico desinterés, aunque todo lo que rodeara a Deidara le llamaba la atención, era el único que le caía medianamente bien.

A la conversación se unió otro hombre, de la misma edad que todos menos el castañito, su pelo casi blanquecino y un aspecto de play boy de quédate quieto y no te menees. Hidan con gesto arrogante se echó el pelo hacia atrás y le sonrió al joven, enseñándole su perfecta sonrisa, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo y susurrándole al oído.

**-No te preocupes, Saso-chan yo te protegeré de ese engendro-,** el niño le apartó de un manotazo y se retiró lo bastante para que no le rozara.

**-Me tendría que preocupar más de defenderme de ti, hentai-,** y disimuladamente, se fue acercando hasta donde Deidara se estaba liando a mamporros con Tobi, siempre estaba igual.

Le molestaba la proximidad de esos dos, ya que él se dedicaba a tocar el violín y la flauta, estando siempre al lado del religioso ese, que tocaba el piano. Desde un poquito más lejos, Kazuzu sentado de una forma algo dejada, con sus piernas abiertas y los brazos caídos, miraba cada movimiento de Hidan, lo odiaba pero por algún motivo le atraía, gruñó al ver como intentaba de nuevo echarse sobre Sasori.

Desde su esquina Itachi abrió sus inmensos ojos carmesí, saliendo del mundo donde se había sumido y miró el reloj, era medio día, hora de ir al instituto a por su querido hermano. Una sonrisa surcó siniestramente su cara y jugó con las llaves de su Ferrari, haciéndolas rodar en dos dedos.

**-Me voy, mañana nos veremos… por hoy ya estoy más que harto de vuestra presencia-,** soltó despectivamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir del estudio. Para su sorpresa una mano se posó en su pecho, reteniéndole.

**-Itachi, esta tarde tienes que venir a la rueda de prensa para anunciar el nuevo disco y cantar el single, no faltes-.**

Un hombre alto de dudoso color de piel y cara parecida a la de un pescado, le miraba con bastante frialdad, le tenía mucho respeto al Uchiha, pero también sabía que era al único que escuchaba. Tal vez por la antigua amistad que compartían.

**-Ok, ok, si me lo pides tú, Kisame, puede que venga-,** alzó la mano y ante la mirada de todos, alguna molesta, otras indiferentes y otras asesinas, se fue, saliendo del estudio y dejando que escuchasen el ruido del motor, advirtiéndoles que ya se había marchado.

El hombre resopló y se acercó al grupito que seguía chismorreando sobre la penosa actitud que tenía Itachi con ellos. Sasori se echó en la pared y comenzó a limpiar su brillante flauta, Kazuzu prefirió practicar suavemente con su batería a tener que observar como al peliplateado se le caía la baba con el niño. Tobi le practicaba un masaje a Deidara para que dejara de golpearlo mientras este se hacía el ofendido.

**-¿Está todo arreglado para esta tarde?-,** preguntó Kisame, echando un vistazo al estudio y viéndolo bastante desordenado.

**-Creía que el micro no funcionaba pero solo estaba desenchufado, ahí… más a la derecha…-,** le indicaba el rubio a su masajista particular, dándole algún que otro guantazo cuando le apretaba demasiado.

El pobre que acaba de llegar se tapaba la cara cansado, ¿como podía haber aceptado ser el manager de esta estúpida banda? Claro, seguramente fue por Itachi, aunque ahora no sabía si había valido la pena.

**-Toda la culpa la tiene ese Uchiha, se cree el rey del mundo, si lo tuviera delante…-,** se quejó Hidan levantando el puño y apretándolo, odiaba a ese tío.

**-Jeje-,** rió Kisame, **-no le vales ni dos ostias-,** le soltó mirándolo por encima del hombro al pasar y metiéndose a su despacho.

El peliplateado se hizo el ofendido, pero más bien prefirió ignorar el comentario, el Uchiha mejor que él, ja, imposible. Claro que todos lo miraban como pensando que pobrecito de él si era capaz de decirle algo, ni una duraría XD

**--**

Sasuke subió la bolsa sobre el pupitre y empezó a guardar los libros de la última clase, ya quedaba poco para volver a ver a su aniki. La verdad es que no tenían una relación muy normal, aún así todavía no se atrevía a comentarle nada de sus extraños pensamientos.

Se colocó la cartera cruzándola sobre el cuello y dejándola caer en su cadera, se apoyó en la ventana y esperó ver el descapotable de su hermano, como le gustaba ese pedazo de coche.

**-Oe, Sasuke-kun, ¿¿hoy viene tu onisan a recogerte?-,** preguntó una chica pelirosa de hermosos ojos verdes.

**-¿Qué te importa?-,** contestó sin mirarla, aun fijando su vista a través del cristal.

Otra chica ahora rubia con ojos azules, vino al rescate de su amiga, dejando ansiosas a otro grupito más de jóvenes que esperaban por saber la respuesta.

**-Ne, Sasuke-kun no seas así, sabes que estamos locas por él, es el vocalista del famoso grupo _Akatsuki_, por favor dinos algo más, anda…-,** casi suplicaba Ino, con los ojitos tan brillantes como los de Sakura.

El peliazul estaba que ardía por dentro, ¡serían empalagosas las niñas estas! Odiaba ver como intentaban acercarse a su aniki para manosearlo y decirle estupideces, si pudiera las mataría a todas en este mismo momento. Desde una esquina del aula, un rubio observaba la escena y quitándose a toda prisa los brazos de un pelirrojo que lo agarraba posesivamente, corrió hasta donde se encontraba la disputa.

**-¡¡Hey, Sakura-chan! ¿Por qué en vez de preguntarle no le esperáis en la entrada? ¡¡Si viene a por él tendrá que aparecer en cualquier momento, dattebayo!-,** les sugirió Naruto con una de sus amplias sonrisas.

Las dos chicas se agarraron de las manos y empezaron a dar saltitos como locas, corriendo hacia el inmenso grupo de jóvenes sedientas de sexo que las esperaban XD.

Sasuke se volvió a echar su pelo sedoso hacia atrás mientras seguía controlando la entrada por si aquel esperado coche negro llegaba. El rubio suspiró y se dejó coger de nuevo por Gaara que llegaba en esos momentos, aún sin saber porque su chico le había dejado antes para salir corriendo en busca del Uchiha.

**-No tenías por qué hacerlo, yo me hubiera encargado rápidamente de ellas-,** soltó el moreno secamente, para nada le gustaba que le hicieran favores.

**-Si claro y que te metieran en la cárcel por homicidio, ¿no? ¡¡Dattebayo!-,** contestó burlonamente, jugando con las manos que el ojiverde mantenía en su cintura, al abrazarlo por la espalda.

Por fin los ojos de peliazul brillaron, ya había llegado su querido aniki, se colocó bien su ropa mientras intentaba mantener la compostura y decidió salir de la clase, no sin antes dirigirse por última vez a sus mejores amigos.

**-De todas formas, esto no te incumbe Naruto-,** se desabrochó un poco la camisa blanca y se acercó a darle un beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla al ojiazul.

**-¡Sasu-chan!-,** lo agarró de la ropa y lo retuvo un momento, **-ten cuidado con ese sentimiento que mantenéis los dos, si pasa algo solo tienes que contármelo, ¿ok?-,** la cara comprensiva de Naruto solo afirmaba sus palabras.

**-A mí me da igual, pero…-,** Gaara desvió el rostro para no mirarle, lo de ser agradable no era lo suyo, **-si necesitas algo la casa de Naru-chan y mía esta a tu disposición-,** ofreció de forma fría, pero era lo mejor que lo podía hacer.

Sasuke salió corriendo hacia la puerta y devolviéndoles una de sus pocas y sinceras sonrisas, se despidió con dos dedos que colocándolos en su frente los retiros hacia ellos. Gaara lo miró fijamente mientras Naruto hacía lo mismo, con una de sus inmensas muecas zorrunas.

**--**

Bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa, casi a punto de caerse por los saltos que daba, rodeó al piso siguiente y llegó a la planta baja. Suspiró he intentó salir lo mas tranquilo posible, lo último que quería es que su onisan se diera cuenta de que se moría por verlo. Avanzó hasta el coche, donde posado en la puerta y mirando el final de la calle se encontraba Itachi. Este estaba fumando con tranquilidad, dejando que el aire meciera su largo cabello que ahora y a saber porque lo había soltado, dejándole libertad absoluta. A su alrededor pero distantes estaban las misma niñas que antes, con ojos de corazón e intentando no desmayarse por su presencia.

Sasuke las miró mal mientras atravesaba todo aquel gentío y llegaba hasta su hermano. Al cual con cara molesta le quitaba el cigarro de la boca y lo tiraba al suelo pisoteándolo. Itachi solo lo miraba como si nada, esperando algo…

**-¡Sabes que no quiero que fumes delante del instituto!-,** le gruñó, dejando a todas las chicas con el cejo fruncido por tal atrevimiento.

El mayor solo curvó una sonrisa y le agarró la barbilla, mientras sujetaba su cintura y lo apegaba todo lo posible a su cuerpo, el peliazul no pudo evitar tragar saliva, esa inmensa y profunda mirada carmesí le intimidaba, pero a la vez le ponía a cien.

**-Si me lo pides más cariñosamente puede ser que te haga caso-,** susurró casi sobre los labios de su otöto, que no dejaba de observarlo sorprendido.

Cuando pudo volver en sí, se separó bruscamente de él y sonrojado se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo un gran nerviosismo por dentro.

**-No me trates como a un niño, ya tengo 17 años, además…-,** de improviso agarró la muñeca del mayor y le cogió la gomilla del pelo, **-deberías recogértelo cuando hay viento, se te… despeina…-,** pronunció entrecortadamente mientras ascendía sus brazos y pasándolos a cada lado de las mejillas contrarias, juntaba los finos cabellos azabache para recogerlos en una larga cola.

El Uchiha mayor sonrió, aunque también advirtió de un agradable calorcito en su cara, sentir los suaves dedos de su otöto acariciándole el pelo mientras se lo ordenaba, le hacían sentir importante para él, no mera admiración por ser el cantante de la mejor banda de rock de Japón.

**-Hoy estás más atento de lo normal, ¿no? ¿Quieres algún regalo o algo?-,** ahora eran sus manos las que se alzaron hacia el flequillo azul, rozándolo con suavidad.

Cuando terminó Sasuke sonrojado a no poder más, se volvió a retirar dirigiéndose a la puerta que le tocaba en el auto. Apremiándole con la mano para que se montaran y se alejaran de allí. Odiaba ese lugar, parecía un mono de feria, investigado por todos. Itachi sonrió al entender por qué su hermano se molestaba tanto y la verdad es que le hizo bastante gracia, era un punto en el cual acudir para molestarlo, jeje.

**--**

Naruto cerró la puerta de su casa después de dejar pasar a su koi, vivían a menos de cinco minutos andando, es decir tres calles mas allá. Dejó las llaves en la entrada y soltaron ambas maletas en el sillón de al lado. La cara del rubio no era menos que preocupada, cosa que no pudo pasar por alto el pelirrojo.

**-¿Es por Sasuke?-,** preguntó secamente Gaara mientras le abrazaba por la espalda y besaba suavemente su dorado cogote.

**-Sí… estoy preocupado, se que él esta enamorado de Itachi pero… no sé qué piensa el chico famoso de todo esto, ¿divertirse con él? Aunque sean hermanos no me ha gustado nunca, y eso que he vivido con ellos una temporada, pero aún así…-,** se tocaba la frente cansado, masajeándola para intentar aplacar un fuerte dolor de cabeza que estaba surgiendo por la preocupación.

De un momento a otro, el ojiverde lo echó contra la pared, y comenzó a lamerle el cuello bronceado que parecía volverlo loco. Gaara empezó provocativamente a desabrochar los botones de la camisa blanca de su chico mientras escuchaba sus bajitos jadeos. Ahora y por el movimiento de Naruto, fue el ojiverde el sorprendido, este lo tenía cargado en brazos y lo besaba fogosamente, mordiendo sus labios y con su lengua recorriendo todo el interior de su boca, no pudo más que sonrojarse, a la vez que su cuerpo se agitaba al ser llevado hasta la habitación.

El rubio abrió la puerta y dejó a su lindo pelirrojo en la cama, echándose sobre él y sentándose en su cadera. Éste solo lo miraba sorprendido, siempre cuando lo calentaba terminaban igual, y no es que le molestara, ya que solo él conocía esa parte de su lindo zorrito. Naruto terminó de quitarse la camisa y ahora comenzó con la de Gaara, se echó en su pecho y mientras la desabotonaba comenzó a devorarle el cuello, lamiéndolo y mordiéndole sin cuidado alguno, le encantaba dejarle marcas y demostrar que era suyo, únicamente suyo.

**--**

Itachi cogía el volante con una sola mano, mientras que la otra la apoyaba vacilante en la ventanilla. De forma desinteresada miraba a la carretera mientras que a lo que verdaderamente estaba atento, eran a los gestos que su hermano hacía, intentando hablar sin saber que decir. Lo que tenía seguro es que estaba molesto, indudablemente por las niñas y su fama.

**-¿Por qué no quieres que nos quedemos hablando en la puerta del instituto? ¿Tienes muchas admiradoras que no quieres que conozca?-,** preguntó de forma burlona, esperando la reacción fastidiada de su otöto.

En un ligero movimiento lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados y después se dirigió de nuevo al pobre paisaje que le dejaba ver el cristal. Movió escasamente los labios y se reposó en su mano.

**-Pasa de mí, aniki…-,** gruñó secamente, nada más celoso de lo que Itachi ya planeaba.

El mayor sonrió con triunfo, le encanta tenerlo en la palma de su mano, aunque después nunca le hacía nada y menos lo intentaba, pero… definitivamente se sentía bien cuando demostraba inconscientemente ese sentimiento.

**-Pues saca tú entonces otra conversación, todavía falta hasta que lleguemos a casa-,** cambió de marcha e hizo una pequeña maniobra para poder entrar en una calle algo más estrecha de lo normal.

**-Mmm…-,** Sasuke se llevó una mano a la boca, eran muchas las cosas que le quería preguntar, pero ninguna sin darle una vergüenza atroz, así que se decidió por lo mas corriente, la familia, **-y bueno… ¿sabes que cuando el mes que viene vuelva papá te intentará echar de nuevo de casa, no crees? ¿Has pensado algo ya?-,** le miró interrogante, esperando la respuesta.

**-Pues… ¿yo te gusto así, otöto-kun?-,** serio frenó un poco la velocidad para poder así permitirse mirar de vez en cuando el rostro del menor.

Este se desconcertó, a que venía esa pregunta, ¿de verdad le importaba? ¿Se referiría a gustar de amor? O… ¿por qué el idiota este le conseguía aturdir tanto? Sin saber qué decir solo produció un pequeño sonido interrogante.

**-¿¿Mmm?-.**

**-Si a ti te gusta mi pelo no me lo pienso cortar, aunque me eche de casa, y menos dejar de tocar en mi banda-,** esta vez parecía sincero, sin ese tono de burla que solía utilizar, parece que por una vez le interesaba la conversación.

**-Bueno… sí que me gusta tu pelo largo… te hace… bueno te hace…-,** se sonrojó, imposible, no le podía decir eso… ¿qué pensaría de él? La verdad claro está.

De reojo los ojos rojos lo inspeccionaban, que guapo se ponía con ese leve rubor en sus mejillas, y ese pelito que al avergonzarse ocultaba casi toda su cara bañándola suavemente.

**-¿Me hace qué…?-,** posó una mano en la rodilla de Sasuke, que más que tranquilizarlo casi le provocan convulsiones nerviosas, **-dímelo… no tengas vergüenza…-,** el menor no se movía ni un pelo, estaba como estático, **-¿lindo?-,** preguntó acercándose todo lo posible sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

**-No… es eso… es más… es algo que concuerda con tu personalidad desconcertante, te hace… se…-,** no pudo terminar se estaba volviendo demasiado rojo.

**-¿Sexy?-,** aportó, aparcando por fin el coche en el garaje y dándole oportunidad de seguir torturándolo.

Sasuke al verse descubierto pegó un salto y lo miró tembloroso, Itachi se acercaba a él, reposando más su mano en su pierna y aproximando su cara hasta dejar que sus frentes se juntaran. Sacó la lengua y ante un sorprendido peliazul comenzó a lamerle las mejillas, dejando que la humedad de su lengua hiciera contraste con la calidez de sus carrillos, provocándole un agradable estremecimiento.

**-A… aniki…-,** suspiró el menor sin saber qué decir o hacer, ni siquiera como sentirse.

**-Sí que te has puesto rojo solo por pensar que soy sexy, me encanta tu timidez-,** soltó riéndose mientras como si fuera un niño pequeño se dedicaba a alborotarle los cabellos, para después retirarse y bajar del coche como si nada.

El ojigris, sintió de abrir la puerta y entrar en la casa, él no se podía mover, su cara estaba apunto de explotar y sus manos fueron directas a cierta parte del cuerpo que empezó a despertarse sin control alguno. Menos mal que su onisan no se dio cuenta, si no se hubiera muerto de vergüenza allí mismo. Pero es que sentir lamerle de esa forma tan sensual era… era… una autentica perdición. Y no era solo sexy, era atractivo, imponente, era el tío más seductor del mundo. (n/a: ¿Sasuke no exageras un poco? XD)

Por otro lado, Itachi entraba a la casa con una sonrisa más que satisfecha, había conseguido que se empalmara con solo lamerle la mejilla, eso era todo un triunfo. Después notó que algo también empezaba a dolerle a él, si definitivamente él también le había pasado lo mismo. Nunca le había interesado tanto alguien como su pequeño otöto, pero también comprendía que era puro morbo. Aunque… podría arriesgarse a profundizar un poco, por lo menos ya sabía que rechazo no se llevaría por su parte, ya que lo tenía comiendo de su mano.

Miró su reloj, le quedaban hora y media para comer y ducharse antes de ir a cantar el nuevo single y la pesada rueda de prensa. Primero sería mejor ir al baño así aprovecharía y podría bajar su excitación. Mientras esperaba a Sasuke salir del coche, el pobre estaría esperando a que se le bajara, comenzó a bajarse la cremallera de su camiseta de cuero, llegando al final y desabrochándola, justo cuando iba a correrse los pantalones entró el peliazul, que quedó mirándolo sorprendido.

**-Ah… otöto-kun, voy a bañarme, dentro de poco tengo que irme a una presentación, ¿te vienes?-,** preguntó mientras se dirigía al baño y se quitaba los pantalones como si nada, quedándose en bóxer en la puerta para esperar la respuesta.

**-Bueno no sé… a lo mejor a tus compañeros no le hace gracia que vaya, ¿no crees?-,** hablaba sin mirarle intentando centrar la vista en otro lugar.

**-¿Eh? ¿Quién te ha preguntado eso? Me refiero que si te vienes a la ducha conmigo, jeje, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos juntos-,** comentó riéndose interiormente por la cara que tenía Sasuke, dios, era tan adorable…

El menor se sujetaba al respaldo del sillón, sin querer mirar a su onisan, sintiendo como sus piernas le fallaban por los nervios, pero, ¿¿por qué ahora de repente se comportaba de aquella manera? ¡¡Si seguía así explotaría! En eso la risa de Itachi lo sacó un poco de su aturdimiento, se acercó a Sasuke dejando que observara todo su perfecto cuerpo desnudo y le dio un toquecito en su frente, dejándola algo roja.

**-Era broma, dobe, claro que me refería a la presentación y no creo que les importe, haz la comida mientras, anda-,** y revolviéndole por segunda vez los cabellos ahora si se introdujo en el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El Uchiha menor calló al suelo, y aprentando los puños rabioso no pudo evitar gritar interiormente un gran "baka" que le tranquilizó. ¿Como podía jugar así con sus reacciones? Estaba empezando a pensar que a su aniki le gustaba provocarle y torturarle, de esa forma tan vil y… seductora. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se la volvió a masajear, calma es lo que necesitaba y sobre todo poder controlar sus nervios, que le hacían ver como una de esas niñas que tanto le perseguían, como las que tanto él odiaba para terminar haciendo lo mismo que ellas. Maldijo sus hormonas revolucionadas y se fue a la cocina a preparar algo de comer para cuando saliera del baño. Esperaba que las bromas terminaran por hoy.

**--**

Sasuke observó el reloj que había en la cocina, ya había pasado media hora y no salía. Se preocupó y levantándose se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto. La golpeó tres veces mientras ansioso esperaba una respuesta, aunque lo único que escuchó es el agua caer y nada más.

**-Aniki… ¿has terminado ya?-,** la abrió un poco, despacio, no sabía de donde había sacado el valor para hacerlo y se asomó observándolo por una rajita.

Tuvo que tragar saliva mientras comenzaba a sudar, joder nunca había pensado que podría verlo de esa forma. Itachi estaba de pié, desnudo en la ducha, dejando que el agua recorriera todo su cuerpo, cediendo a que resbalara por él y brillara hermoso. Su cabello suelto, goteaba, surcándolo de perlitas que descendían de su espalda al prieto y fuerte trasero, deslizándose después por las torneadas piernas.

El agua caliente provocaba que de su aliento escapara un poco de vapor, haciendo fácil de ver los suspiros que producía al acariciarse delicadamente el cuerpo, dejando que la espuma lo envolviera, pasando por su bien formado pecho, su dura tripita, lavando bien sus intimidad y terminando en recorrer cada forma de sus muslos.

Al estar de espaldas a Sasuke, este no se dio cuenta de que el mayor conocía de su presencia, e intentaba que sus movimientos fueran lo mas sensuales posibles para de nuevo provocarlo y enloquecerlo. El ojigris, se tocó su entrepierna, dios la sentía potente, y es que no todos los días podía ver el pedazo de cuerpo de su aniki, sabía que espiar estaba feo pero… joder… estaba tan caliente…

Itachi se colocó bajo el chorro de agua, y se aclaró entero. Esta se llevó la espuma y lo dejó brillante y perfecto. Recogió entre sus manos el largo cabello y lo estrujó un poco, después cogió una toalla y se secó, colocándose otra en la cintura que le tapaba escasamente.

**-¿Querías algo, otöto-kun?-,** dejó que su voz entrara sorpresivamente por los oídos de Sasuke, mientras se quitaba con un peine las pocas marañas que su pelo sedoso y liso podía tener.

Este volviéndose tomate, cerró la puerta y desde fuera intentando pensar en algo, comenzó a temblar, tendría que hablar si no quería parecer un completo idiota y sobre todo un hentai. Tragó saliva y se decidió.

**-Yo… como tardabas mucho pues… no sé… quería ver si te había ocurrido algo… bueno… la comida está lista, ya puedes venir…-,** y sin poderlo soportar más salió corriendo al salón, estaba desconcertado, tenía una revolución interior impresionante. (n/a: tú y cualquiera después de ver esa escena XD)

**--**

Itachi abrió la puerta del baño y con unos finos pantalones anchos se dirigió al salón. Su pequeño hermano estaba sentado de espaldas a él, con la mesa bien puesta y como sus modales indicaban esperándolo sin probar bocado.

Pasó por su lado, dejando caer levemente la mano en su hombro y sentándose frente a él, expresaba una escasa sonrisa en sus labios. Sasuke nervioso espero a que se acomodara para separar sus palillos y comenzar a comer, recogiendo cuidadosamente el arroz y llevárselo a la boca.

El mayor lo observó, como se llevaba la comida a la boca, la masticaba con un delicioso movimiento y la tragaba delicadamente. Rápidamente desvió la mirada, no podía sucumbir a sus encantos tendría que ser al revés. Pensó en que decir…

**-Otöto-kun, ¿como le va a Naruto-kun desde que se fue de aquí?-,** preguntó demostrando un toque de interés en su voz.

**-¿Te interesa mucho…?-,** molesto se llevó un poco de tortilla a la boca y tradujo su silencio como un "si", **-sabes que esta con Gaara, te rechazó, ¿no?-,** quiso hondar en la herida pero… se le fue de las manos.

Itachi se echó el largo cabello azabache hacía atrás y sonrió, apoyando su cara en la mano y con la otra señalar al pequeño con los palillos.

**-Claro, después de acostarse infinidad de veces conmigo, que no quisiera salir conmigo ya no importaba, había tenido de él todo lo que quería-.**

Como si aquello no le afectara siguió comiendo, mientras Sasuke arrugaba la frente, empezaba a enfurecerse sin control, ¿como podía ser su hermano así?

**-Si no te importaba, ¿porque le pediste de salir? A veces concuerdo con padre al compórtate de forma tan inmadura-,** cuando iba a soltar el cuenco vacío en la mesa, esta retumbó, asustándolo y obligándolo a mirar a su onisan.

**-¿Quién se comporta de forma inmadura aquí? ¿¡Yo intentando olvidar el pasado o tu teniendo una erección mientras espías a tu hermano mayor en la ducha?-.**

Tenía aún las manos en la mesa, la cual había golpeado haciendo saltar cada plato en ella. Estaba furioso, su hermano era la única persona que le apoyaba, para oír que concordaba con su familia, en que se comportaba como un niño inmaduro que aun vivía en sus años de instituto. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir despotricando contra Sasuke lo observó, sintiendo unos tremendos remordimientos recorrerle el estómago y subir como fuego hasta su garganta.

El menor había soltado todo y ahora mantenía la cabeza gacha, ocultando el rostro con su flequillo azul. Se quería morir por la vergüenza, la impotencia, solo podía apretar sus pantalones mientras temblaba, de coraje y pavor. Escuchó la silla de Itachi moverse haciendo que se agitara alterado por predecir su cercanía, su mente su turbó y dejando caer la silla corrió como un loco de allí, entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

El Uchiha mayor sintiéndose un autentico idiota se masajeó la frente, como podía haber sido capaz de decirle eso a su otöto, ¿Cuándo él había sido el culpable de que tuviera esas reacciones? Volvió a golpear brutalmente la mesa y apretó tanto el puño como pudo. Lo primero era tranquilizarse, respirar hondo y por último ir en busca del pequeño.

Anduvo unos pasos hasta pararse frente a la puerta, la golpeó con los nudillos sin obtener respuesta inmediata.

**-Venga Sasuke, voy a entrar-,** cuando tomó el pomo se paró un instante, ¿le había llamado Sasuke? Empezar a verlo de otra forma que no fuera como a un hermano le hacía replantearse toda su jugada.

No contestó nuevamente, aunque la suerte estaba de su mano ya que había entrado tan rápidamente, que no se paró a cerrar la puerta con pestillo. Pasó y lo halló sentando en el suelo, con la cabeza escondida entra sus piernas y su espalda apoyada en el lateral de la cama.

**-Vete…-,** susurró casi inaudiblemente.

Itachi sonrió y se acercó hasta acuclillarse a su lado, colocando finalmente una rodilla en el suelo mientras la otra seguía doblada. Cuando intentó tocarle el hombro Sasuke le guanteó la mano, alzando su cara roja y con unas pocas lágrimas amenazando con escapar de sus lindos ojos grises.

**-Otö-,** ahí quedó la palabra.

**-¡No me toques!-,** gritaba desesperado, **-¿si ya sabes que me excito con tu presencia porque sigues a mi lado? Entiendo que me repugnes así que aléjate de mi…-,** intentaba mantener su voz limpia y no empezar a sollozar.

**-No puedo hacer eso…-,** el mayor colocó su mano en la carita de Sasuke que lo miraba sorprendido, -**¿quién te crees que ha tenido la culpa de que te ocurra esto?-.**

No sabía porque sus palabras no adoptaron el camino que él pensaba, el pequeño se enfureció aún más y empezó a golpearle el pecho. Tenía un aspecto exasperado comportándose por pleno impuso e impotencia.

**-Mierda tu tienes la culpa de todo-,** Itachi estaba quieto dejando que se desquitara aunque fuera pegándole, de todas formas no le dolía, **-tu eres el causante de que aun en esta situación este empalmado-,** al darse cuenta de lo dicho quedó estático para frenar cualquiera movimiento y taparse su excitación, **-kuso…-,** soltó permitiendo por fin que una perla descendiera por su carillo.

Quedó casi atontado cuando su onisan apartó las manos con las que intentaba ocultarlo y lo miró profundamente, provocándole que tragara saliva. Sin soltarle de las muñecas y estando tan impactado como para hablar, se colocó entre sus piernas y las llevó por encima de su cabello azulado. El mayor quedó frente a su pequeño otöto, que seguía mirándolo asustado.

**-Sasuke-kun, yo también te deseo…-,** ahora por fin lo entendía, dentro de él había dos sentimientos, uno para su hermano y otro para aquel chico moreno y tremendamente atractivo, **-y… no sabes cuanto…-.**

Se acercó lenta y tortuosamente a su odio, y suspiró dejando que Sasuke se estremeciera y jadeara bajito. Se hizo de ella, lamiendo su lóbulo y succionándolo con la presión de sus labios. El pequeño abrió la boca en un largo suspiró mientras notaba el calor inundar su cara, estaba aturdido.

**-Itachi…-,** él también lo había comprendido, ahora no eran hermanos, en este momento eran dos chicos atraídos mutuamente.

Se separó y lo miró, a escasos centímetros de su cara, el moreno acariciaba el rostro sonrojado con la yema de sus dedos suavemente, surcando la forma de su pómulo, moldeando la pequeña nariz hasta captar la textura de sus finos labios, delicados y atrayentes, los que siempre había deseado dominar. Presionándolos con sus dedos y admirando el brillo que aquellos ojos oscuros le regalaban, se atrevió a formular la pregunta clave.

**-¿Puedo…-,** se acercó hasta que su respiración chocó sensualmente con los labios del menor, **-besarte…?-.**

Sasuke sintió la mirada escarlata clavarse en él, estaba tan impactado que no podía reaccionar, dejándose llevar por el inmenso deseo que sentía, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, si… quería mas… mucho mas…

Vio como aquella afirmación impulsó a su hermano, que se acercaba lentamente, ahora fijo en sus labios que previamente se abrieron, esperando ansioso el contacto. Recibió un leve toque, dulce, blandito, delicioso… Aquella boca era tan suave… creía desfallecer en aquel momento. Pero sintió la presión que ahora ejercía en ella, más dominante, como lo sujetaba de su azulada nuca y se hacía de su boca. La blandita lengua le invadía, notándola juguetona por su cavidad caliente, buscando la suya propia y entrelazándose en un suspiro, los movimientos de sus cabezas para cambiar el apasionado beso, los roces incesantes aumentando con desesperación y ansias. Pero para el pequeño aquello era nuevo y casi ya no le quedaba aire, teniendo que apoyarse en los hombros de su hermano para separarlo con la mayor suavidad posible.

**-¿Me he sobrepasado?-,** preguntó Itachi, recogiendo un mechón azul para deshacerlo entre sus dedos, de forma delicada.

**-¿Eh?-,** se apresuró a mover sus manos, **-no, no, es solo que…-,** se retrajo por la vergüenza, **-que… no me quedaba aire…-,** echó la cara aún lado, esperando la risa de su onisan, pero esta no llegó.

Itachi le volvió a acariciar la mejilla para después apoyar sus labios en ella y besarla suavemente. Estaba embobado con su hermano, era tan lindo…, por mucho que él quisiera mantener una expresión fría y superior, era totalmente delicado, dando impresión de poder romperse en cualquier momento.

En ese momento miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y se levantó, separándose del menor y salir del cuarto a toda prisa. Este quedó aturdido, ¿a que había venido eso…? Cuando iba a levantarse para seguirlo lo observó de entrar nuevamente, esta vez con ropa en la mano.

**-¿Que es eso?-,** preguntó justo cuando le lanzaba las prendas, agarrándoles al vuelo, **-¿que hago con esto?-,** las miró con cara extrañada, él nunca se había vestido así.

**-Si quieres venir conmigo ya puedes estar vistiéndote, es la ropa mas pequeña que tengo, espero que no se te quede ancha…-,** empezó a acercarse despacio hasta colocarse frente a Sasuke, que lo miraba desconcertado, **-contra mas pegadita mejor, ¿no crees?-,** una mano acarició la pálida mejilla mientras que con las otra recorría las finas caderas, hasta llegar al prieto trasero del menor. Este se iba a retirar por instinto, pero el susurro que ahora le entregaba el moreno en su oído lo hizo estremecerse, **-estoy deseando verte así, koi…-,** la ultima palabra fue entonada suavemente, con un toque malicioso.

Se separó mirándolo con deseo y tan rápido como entró se marchó, pudiendo dejar que el pobre peliazul por fin respirara y mirara aturdido la vestimenta que tendría que ponerse, para nada su gusto.

**--**

Itachi ya en su cuarto, se despojó del pantalón holgado que llevaba por casa, abriendo su armario y eligiendo alguna de su descarada ropa que pegara con la que le había entregado a su otöto. Sus ojos carmesí brillaron al recordar como este se había desconcertado, se veía tan apetecible que si no se hubiera contenido lo hubiera echo suyo allí mismo. Pero no, tenía que contenerse, hacerlo lento y torturarle para tenerlo completamente a sus pies, y así cerciorarse de que fuera solamente suyo.

Ojeó de nuevo todo su repertorio y descolgó unos pantalones rojos de cuero brillante, con su camisa con cremallera sin mangas correspondiente. Se felicitó a sí mismo por la elección, la verdad le quedaría bastante bien. Miró sus bóxer y después la ropa, imposible ponérselos, así que también se los quitó quedando su piel limpia. Desabrochó la pequeña cremallera que el pantalón tenía en la parte delantera y se los colocó con esfuerzo, le quedaban más que pegados casi como una segunda piel. Cuando los abrochó y pudo respirar de nuevo, se volvió a mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en una de las puertas de su armario. _"Espléndido"_ pensó con una leve sonrisa. Ahora agarró la parte superior y la colocó por sus brazos, cerrándola solamente hasta mitad del pecho, mostrando parte de su torso. Se volvió a mirar, ahora tenía que pensar que hacer con su pelo, mejor dejarle libertar para seducir, así que con un ligero movimiento se deslizó la gomilla y se lo soltó, bañando toda su espalda y parte de su pecho, estaba liso y sedoso sin ningún desperfecto, dándole un toque sensual y salvaje. Se dirigió al cajón y cogió una caja, miró sus uñas por si tenía que retocarlas de negro, pero seguían estando perfectas. Entonces le tocaba a sus ojos, buscó el lápiz negro y contemplándose en el espejo se pintó una raya en el parpado superior, ni muy ancha ni muy estrecha, lo necesario para que sus ojos escarlata se vieran alargados, se dio un toque rojizo en los labios y se colocó su collar de púas junto a su pulsera compañera. Después de respirar hondo se agachó y sacó de debajo de la mesa una caja donde guarda sus botas altas, metiendo el pantalón por ellas.

Cuando se creyó listo para poder ir a ver como le iba a su pobre hermano, quedó quieto un momento, algo le faltaba, y si, así era, se dirigió de nuevo a la caja que había dejado sobre la cama y agarró un fino pendiente, que se colocó en su oreja derecha, era una pequeña cruz que colgaba junto a una cadenita de un lado a otro del lóbulo. Desde que se lo había regalado Naruto no dejó ni una actuación de ponérselo, era como un amuleto de la suerte.

Aceleró el paso y entró en la habitación contigua, donde su hermano aún sin vestir, se peleaba con los pantalones para poder abrocharlos. Itachi se rió, pues estaba tan concentrado y maldiciendo a todos los dioses existentes, que no se había dado cuenta de su llegada.

**-¿Te ayudo?-,** preguntó burlón, mientras se acercaba y le levantaba el rostro, sonrojado por el sofoco.

Sasuke del susto pegó un respingo que casi se cae al suelo, ya que se tropezó con sus piernas y los pantalones medio puestos. Cuando pudo mantener el equilibrio miró a su onisan, los ojos le brillaron y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por mantener la boca cerrada, estaba… estaba… impresionante, tanto que el rubor cubrió su cara en instantes, teniendo que volverla para intentar no demostrarlo tan abiertamente.

**-Una ayuda no estaría nada mal…-,** la verdad es que se estaba desesperando.

Itachi echó una risita y se acercó al menor, le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y agarró la parte final del pantalón, el borde trasero. Se acercó a su oído y le indicó.

**-Para colocarse esta clase de pantalones hay un truquito-,** el peliazul tragó saliva y asintió, **-cuando yo te diga, da un pequeño saltito-.**

**-Esto es bochornoso…-,** sonrojado miró a su hermano, al cual le parecía mas gracioso que otra cosa.

El moreno agarró el borde y estiró de él para arriba, mientras le indicada al menor con los ojos que saltara un poquito, al hacerlo el pantalón de cuero negro se deslizó por el trasero del menor moldeándose a sus muslos y llegó sin inconvenientes a su cadera. El mayor sonrió con superioridad.

**-¿Ves? Llevó tres años peleándome con ellos-,** burló mientras se dirigía a la parte inferior del armario, cogió las botas que le había regalado él mismo y que aún no había estrenado, las sujetó de los cordones y se las enseñó, **-¿no crees que es buen momento para ponértelas? No creo que desentonen con la ropas que llevas-,** volvió a reírse, mientras las dejaba un poco de lado.

**-Todo esto te hace muchísima gracia, cuando yo estoy totalmente abochornado-,** cogió la parte superior idéntica a la ropa de Itachi, solo que en vez de ser rojo brillante era negra y comenzó a colocársela, cerrando la cremallera hasta el cuello, **-no se como actuar delante de todos, nunca he hablado con nadie de allí, es la primera vez que me llevas, yo…-,** cayó al ver como el moreno volvía a acercase, colocando las manos en el cierre y bajándoselo hasta la mitad del pecho, como el suyo.

**-Así mejor-,** sonrió, **-verás como lo haces bien, después de todo eres mi hermano, ¿no?-,** Sasuke sin saber si entristecerse o alegrarse por esa objeción, bajó la cabeza, **-ahora… voy a por el lápiz rojo y el pintalabios morado y tu ve al baño para arreglarte ese pelo, también…-.**

**-Definitivamente estas disfrutando todo esto, ¿cierto?-.**

Itachi le entregó las botas y sonrió, mostrando su dentadura blanca en un gesto seductor, se dirigió a la puerta y se fue a su cuarto buscando un par de cosas, mientras le respondía a voces.

**-Por supuesto, ¿lo dudabas, otöto-koi?-.**

El ojigris en el baño y mirándose al espejo, se ruborizó, era la segunda vez.

**-¡Hey no me llames así! ¿Qué pasa si alguien te escucha?-,** el enfado no era muy convincente por el dulce tono rojizo de sus mejillas.

En eso entró Itachi, dejando todo lo que había cogido sobre el lavabo. Abrió el grifo y colocándose detrás del peliazul le metió la cabeza bajo el agua. Este se sobresaltó y empezó a patalear.

**-No pasa nada, se lo tomarían a broma, jeje-,** antes de soltarlo, le tocó un poco el culo para aturdirlo.

Sasuke cuando por fin estuvo libre, se volvió enfurecido, dejando que su pelo totalmente mojado dejara que las brillantes gotas lo surcaran, embelleciéndolo de una forma rebelde y sensual. Itachi lo miró un instante, se quedó serio, resistiéndose.

**-¿¡Me quieres ahogar o que te pasa?-,** le gruñó con su mirada fija en la de su hermano, cuando lo vio completamente inexpresivo se extrañó, olvidándose de lo que acaba de pasar, **-¿Qué ocurre?-.**

**-Joder… ¿porque tienes que estar tan bueno…?-.**

El menor se aturdió, mientras veía como su hermano lo empujaba contra el borde de mármol y le agarraba posesivamente la cara, escrutándolo con sus ojos color sangre. Lo único que pudo es tragar saliva ante el rostro de deseo que le mostraba. Itachi apretó sus dedos contra su cabello azul y chocó sus labios, en un beso salvaje, apasionado, deslizando sus manos por su espalda, cogerle de los muslos y montarlo sobre el lavabo. Sasuke no sabía que hacer, así que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el calor que emanaba ambos cuerpos, agarró a su onisan del cuello y le respondió a la fogosidad del beso, restregando sus labios en los suyos y mordiéndoselos, dejándolos mas rojos que con el pintalabios. El moreno manoseaba todo el pequeño cuerpo con desenfreno, su pecho, presionando sus caderas, parpando sus muslos y cuando se dio cuenta que de nuevo perdía los estribos se separó, dejando a un peliazul, jadeando, con las piernas abiertas y un cuerpo exquisito y excitado sobre aquel mármol.

**-Aniki…-,** suspiraba agitadamente mientras se bajaba y ahora él mismo le rodeaba el cuello, entregándole un casto beso en los labios, **-tendrás que volverte a poner color en los labios-,** sonrió.

Itachi estaba un poco desconcertado pero finalmente le devolvió la sonrisa y lo volteó para que quedara mirando al espejo y él a su espalda. Abrió un cajón y sacó un bote, el cual abrió y se echó un líquido pegajoso en las manos.

**-Pienso que si te levanto el pelo de atrás y te bajo el de delante te verás arrebatador-,** rió por la ultima palabra.

**-Prueba a ver…-,** después rodeó un poco la cabeza y lo miró achicando los ojos, **-¿es que yo no estoy siempre arrebatador?-,** formuló picaron, notando que cada vez se soltaba más a aquella extraña relación.

**-Siempre…-,** le susurró serio mientras volvía a besarlo, lentamente, de forma suave y separarse después para besarle la mejilla.

Repartió un poco la gomina entre las dos manos y comenzó a ascender el pelo de atrás, dejándolo a pequeños pinchitos. Después rodeó la cara con ambos brazos y echó hacia delante dos mechones azules, igualmente engominados, le daban un toque más sexy que su propio peinado, y eso mas que enfadarle le hizo enorgullecerle, seguramente ese pequeño se convertiría en alguien más atractivo que él. (n/a: imposible Itachi, tu eres el tío mas bueno encima de la tierra babas)

**-Me veo bien y todo-,** rió Sasuke, dándose ahora la vuelta al ver que su hermano cogía un lápiz rojo y se dirigía hacia sus puros ojos.

**-Ahora no los habrás, si no quieres quedarte tuerto claro…-,** burló, haciéndole un raya escarlata en el parpado superior, dejando un pequeño rabillo para alargar sus tremendos ojos negros.

Itachi siguió, cogiendo el pintalabios morado oscuro y dando un leve color a los labios del menor, escogiendo el tono púrpura para que resaltara en su cara de porcelana.

**-Esto de pintarme como que no me mola, es algo… demasiado…-,** mientras el chico pensaba como seguir la frase, ahora el moreno elegía los complementos.

**-¿Marica?-,** preguntó, escogiendo un colgante en forma de cruz pagana que colocaba en el cuello del menor.

**-Si-,** asintió ahora con total franqueza, mientras el otro seguía ahora con la pulsera.

**-¿Y a caso no lo eres?-,** la afirmación le trajo un poco sorprendido a Sasuke, que no supo que reprochar en ese momento, queriendo decir muchas cosas pero sin que ni una sola escapara de su boca.

El mayor cogió su mano y metió en su dedo un pequeño aniño que enlazaba con una cinta enredada en su muñeca, ambos unidos por dos finas cadenas negras.

**-Yo… ¡¡yo no soy marica!-,** se quejó retirándose un poco de su hermano, para que este alzara la vista de la caja esa, de donde sacaba todas aquellas cosas.

**-Si, claro. Tú eres marica, yo soy marica, todo mi grupo es marica, ¿que pasa, que hay que avergonzarse por ello? ¿Tendría que avergonzarme, por ser marica y estar enamorado de mi propio otöto-kun?-,** dejó su vista fija en la del pequeño, que desconcertado no sabía que decir.

Le había dicho que estaba enamorado de él, Sasuke no se lo creía, su sueño, lo que siempre había deseado, ahora se había echo realidad, y él como tonto tenía que estropearlo.

**-Yo… lo siento… aniki…-,** no sabía como disculparse, la verdad es que no lo había echo muchas veces en toda su vida.

**-Olvídalo-,** Itachi cogió un aro y lo colocó en la parte superior de la oreja derecha de su hermano, naturalmente era de mentira, ya que el peliazul no tenía ninguno agujero echo.

**-¿Se caerá?-,** preguntó sujetándoselo e intentar apretarlo.

**-Claro que no-,** lo retiró un poco para observarlo mejor, dios estaba impresionante. El cabello le hacía rebelde, el color de su cara como una muñeca, su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo moldeándolo con sensualidad, todo en él era exquisito en este momento, **-te ves impresionante-,** le halagó el mayor con cara sorprendida pero satisfecha.

**-No tanto como tú, aniki, no olvidemos de quién estamos hablando-,** respondió el halago con otro mayor.

Itachi sintiéndose bastante sorprendido se acercó al pequeño y le besó tiernamente en los labios, acariciando delicadamente su carita y recorrer su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Cuando sintió su aliento cálido y provocador en sus propios labios se retiró, suspirando.

**-¿De nuevo pierdes el control?-,** mofó Sasuke, complacido de producirle esos sentimientos extremos a su onisan.

**-Eres demasiado perceptivo, enano-,** con fingida molestia lo rodeó de los hombros y lo sacó de allí, rumbo a su coche y a su entrevista.

**--**

Sasuke había llegado junto a su hermano, todo el mundo lo miraba sorprendido, al principio por no reconocerlo y después por el tremendo cambio que había padecido, aunque teniendo que reconocer que estaba irresistible. Se sentó aparte de los periodistas pero tampoco próximo al grupo, eran unos asientos especiales para los del mismo equipo, así que él único que estaba a su lado era Kisame. Se tranquilizó un poco, ya que era al único que conocía y desde bastante tiempo por cierto. Observaba todo en silencio, ya que el otro "hombre" tampoco era de muchas palabras. Se dio cuanta que todo no circulaba al grupo de su hermano, si no que también había otro chico, que representaba a un conjunto llamado Ambu, había acudido solo a la rueda de prensa y ahora se sentaba al lado de su onisan. Era moreno, con los ojos negros y profundos, tenía una sonrisa para su gusto irritante, tan falsa como para crisparle los nervios, llevaba unos pantalones también de cuero negros, pero la parte superior consistía en una camisa de época, con algunos encajes y mangas súper anchas, acababas en las muñecas con una goma y ocultando las manos en unos pequeños volantes que salían de ellas. El cuello era abierto hasta mitad del pecho, atado ligeramente con una cuerda propia de la camisa. Las dos partes de su vestimenta las unía un cinturón marrón oscuro de material y bastante ancho. En definitiva, no le agradaba aquel chico.

Por los quejidos que de vez en cuando daba Kisame, podía deducir que a él tampoco le gustaba nada, sobre todo cuando se colgaba del brazo de Itachi y le sonreía de una forma que intentaba ser provocativa. Lo que mas le molestaba a Sasuke es que al ser todo un espectáculo, este se la devolvía, siguiéndole el juego y acercando sus caras más de lo que deberían. Por mucho que se decía a si mismo que era puro marketing, le jodía a sobre manera.

Pronto la entrevista cesó sin muchos incidentes, y rápidamente se dirigieron al escenario, donde junto a aquel nuevo muchacho, que durante las preguntas descubrió que se llamaba Sai, comenzaron a cantar el nuevo single. Itachi se movía de forma sensual y elegante, su pelo se agitaba al compás de su cuerpo mientras intentaba vocalizar extremadamente bien para que se entendiera con la alocada música. El otro chico solía intentar mantener el tono de voz, pero no lo conseguía, pues el timbre del "príncipe", como solían llamar al Uchiha mayor, era bastante alto y muy superior al suyo. A pesar de eso, las dos voces sincronizadas sonaban bastante bien, y Sasuke empezó a disfrutar de todo aquello.

Hasta que pasó lo irremediable, en un estribillo donde se podía disfrutar de un hermoso solo de guitarra, Sai se colgó del cuello del moreno y después de volver a sonreírle unió sus labios a los suyos, en un beso ardiente y fogoso. Itachi optó por la mejor decisión pensando en donde se encontraban, así que lo rodeó por las caderas, casi sacándole la camisa del gran cinturón y lo echó en su rodilla izquierda, mientras seguía dándole uno de los mejores morreos de su vida. Después de todo, solo era espectáculo.

Pero Sasuke no pensaba lo mismo, quedó parado frente al escenario, dejó de chillar como antes hacía al compás del público, y ahogó un par de lágrimas de impotencia. Su… su… onisan lo había traicionado, una cosa eran los jugueteos y otra besar a alguien que no fuera él. Intentando comportarse con un hombre sin montar un espectáculo, salió despacio de allí, quitándose la gente de su camino con secos gestos de mano, y en el peor de los casos empujándolas para que se apartaran. Cuando llegó a la puerta le pegó una patada que no fue escuchaba por nadie, ya que la tremenda música amortiguaba cualquier sonido por fuerte que fuera.

Miró el deportivo donde había llegado junto a su hermano, y de nuevo se masajeó la frente para no llorar, cada vez parecía más una nenaza. Se restregó sus oscuros ojos y pensó en alguien, la única persona que le podía ayudar, que le comprendería, agarró su móvil y lo llamó, para después salir corriendo hacía su casa.

**--**

Naruto acariciaba los cabellos azules, mientras este seguía apoyado en sus piernas, intentando mantener los ojos cerrados y descansar su mente. Su cuerpo se mantenía estirado en el sillón, su cabeza sobre el rubio y agarraba una de sus manos presionándola en su pecho.

**-Tu le conoces bien, ¿no? Has… has sido su amante, tu…-,** el rubio le dio un dulce beso en los labios para acallarlo.

**-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Sasu-chan. Pero él no me quería, solo me usaba, cuando vio que podía perderme e irme de esta casa me pidió de salir, pero solo quería seguir con lo mismo, usarme y tirarme, yo en serio que le amaba pero… eso ya pasó, hace mucho tiempo y yo estoy feliz junto a Gaa-chan-,** los ojos azules parecieron brillar al decir el nombre de su koi.

Sasuke suspiró, el estaba enamorado de Naruto cuando se liaba con su hermano, su vida en el sentido amoroso era tan liosa, y ahora se besaban de forma amistosa, como cualquiera cosa, nunca antes se hubiera imaginado eso, le habría dado un ataque solo de pensar que su rubio le podría estar dando un beso.

**-Entonces Naru ¿porque… porque ha besado a ese tal Sai? ¿A mi también me esta usando?-,** no quería ni imaginar que eso fuera verdad, él era su hermano, no podría tratarlo como a un amante cualquiera, él era… mas importante que todo eso.

**-Pues…-,** Uzumaki siguió cariñosamente acariciando las hebras azulinas y de vez en cuando la sedosa carita, **-no creo que te esté utilizando, Itachi siempre a tenido un afecto especial por tí, se le llenaba la boca solo hablando de su hermano menor, eres un ángel para él, además…-,** lo miró de arriba abajo y le tocó la tripa que se podía ver entre la pequeña camisa y el principio del pantalón, **-te ha intentado meter en su mundo, te ha vestido como él y llevado a la salida del single, ¿no es eso un gran paso, dattebayo?-,** soltó con una sonrisa zorruna mientras le acariciaba en circulitos la barriga.

Al final el peliazul suspiró y le sonrió, llevaba razón, besarse con otro en un escenario era solo un espectáculo, solo eso, después no lo volvería a ver y ya esta, además… le había dicho que lo amaba, solo él… ¿porque dudaba tanto? Cuando se tranquilizó, ascendió su cuerpo, y quedando sentado sobre las piernas de Naruto le rodeó el cuello para que se inclinara un poco y poder llegar a sus labios. Este le sonrió y le besó, estrechándolo entre sus brazos, todo fue dulce y significativo, nada de fogoso y pasional, era su forma de sellar la amistad que mantenían desde que eran niños.

Sin darse cuenta la puerta de la entrada se abrió, Itachi pasó algo acelerado buscando a su hermano, conociéndolo se habría ido a llorar a su cuarto, como hacía de niño cuando no conseguía el juguete que quería. (n/a: Itachi tiene 17 años por dios UU). Pero para su sorpresa, al pasar al salón, no estaba llorando ni mucho menos, sino abrazado a Naruto y dándose ambos un largo y suave beso en los labios. Su sangre empezó a arder, sus dedos le temblaban y su cara empezó a tomar mas color que el que acostumbrada. Aun así se intentó controlar y se acercó al sillón, agachándose un poco.

**-¿Cuanto tiempo os lleváis morreando?-,** soltó con una sonrisa, escondiendo lo que de verdad sentía.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto se sobresaltaron y se levantaron del asiento. El ojigris miraba a su hermano atemorizado por cualquier represalia, pero este seguía sonriéndole como si no le importara, cosa que el peliazul no sabía si le irritaba mas. El rubio al ver que sobraba, le tocó el hombro a su amigo en señal de despedida, y rodeó la columna para salir al corredor. Al pasar por el lado de Itachi este se dio la vuelta y le miró fríamente, congelándole la sangre al ojiazul, que salió escopeteado de allí. De nuevo se volvió hacia su otöto que no había visto el último gesto que le había dedicado al Uzumaki y le sonrió.

**-Veo que lo que se lleva de moda ahora, son la relaciones intimas con los amigos cuando tienes novio, me parece muy bien, así me gusta, la libertad de pareja-,** decía aún con una mueca con la cual difícil era de averiguar que decía en serio y que era sarcástico.

**-No, no es eso-,** se apresuró Sasuke a decir, **-solo es que me enfurecí porque te besaste con el tío ese y Naruto es mi mejor amigo-,** se intentó disculpar, aunque no sabía porque lo hacía, cuando quién había empezado todo esto era su propio hermano.

**-Amigo… ahora tu te besas con los amigos-,** se acercó a él, quedando a la espalda del sillón y el menor delante, **-también… ¿te acuestas con ellos?-,** preguntó de forma hiriente, clavando su mirada en la arrugas que formaban las cara de su otöto.

**-¡¡Solo fue un beso casto, un beso de amigos! ¿Te crees que todo el mundo es como tu, que ve un tío guapo y no para hasta que se lo folla? Pues conmigo te equivocas, yo… aún soy virgen, me he estado guardando para la persona que amo y conociendo esta parte de tí ¡creo que ya no eres tú!-,** le gritó con todo el coraje que pudo reunir, después sin poder contener sus nervios corrió hacia su cuarto.

Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido, lo del beso de amigos lo podía entender en cierto modo pero… ¿como que ya no le amaba, como que su virginidad no sería para él, pero que mierda estaba diciendo? Sus ojos centellearon, ni hablar, eso no lo iba consentir, aunque fuera a la fuerza, Sasuke sería suyo, únicamente suyo.

Antes de que el menor pudiera siquiera entrar en el corredor, el moreno lo alcanzó, agarrándolo y tirándolo sobre él parqué. Sonrió satisfecho por la atormentada miraba que recibía y le sujetó las muñecas sobre su cabeza azulada.

**-Tu serás mío, únicamente mío, y yo seré tuyo, solo tuyo, desde hoy, desde hoy…-,** hablaba de una forma poco racional, parecía no estar consciente de sus actos.

Sasuke no sabía muy bien que decir, intentaba resistirse ya que el agarre comenzaba a hacerle daño, pero este lo incrementaba, mientras con una sonrisita de superioridad empezó a morderle los labios, a presionarlos entre los suyos, el menor pataleaba para liberarse, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, no… así no quería las cosas, como pudo liberó una mano y le pegó una bofetada a su onisan.

El moreno cayó hacia atrás y se sentó en el suelo. La mano instintivamente se posó en su mejilla sonrojada y quedó mirando extraviado a su hermano.

**-¿Que… estaba… haciendo…?-,** no lo comprendía, él era la ultima persona a la cual le haría daño.

Estaba tan frustrado que el pequeño lo notó, bajó la vista y se fue acercando a gatas hasta él. Con un cariñoso gesto le rodeó el cuello aún de rodillas, y le dio un leve beso en los labios. Itachi pareció reaccionar y sujetándolo por la cintura le abrazó fuertemente, respirando el rico olor que emanaba de su pelo azulino.

**-Lo siento… otöto-kun, yo no quería… bueno si quería…-,** cambió la voz a una mas pervertida y descendió las manos hasta su trasero, palpándolo suavemente, **-pero no de esa manera-,** terminó para retirarse ahora y contemplar su expresión.

**-Sabes que no me puedo enfadar contigo-,** balbuceó con la boca de medio lado, **-y yo también quería…-,** siguió hablando con su típica frialdad, escondiendo o queriendo esconder su extrema timidez.

Itachi sonrió y en un rápido momento cargó a su hermano en brazos, dando un pequeño saltito en sus brazos para acomodarlo bien. Este asustado por el repentino levantamiento, lo miró reprochándole, aunque no pudo optar por otro sentimiento que no fuera el deseo, cuando empezó a besarlo, mordiéndole y devorándole los labios mediante se acercaban a la habitación del mayor.

La abrió de una patada y soltando al pequeño al lado de la cama tiró al suelo la caja que había en ella, con la cual se había arreglado apenas tres horas antes. Después de nuevo con un impulso lo tiró en ella, y se echó sobre él, volviendo a comerle la boca con feroces movimientos, explorando con su lengua toda la caliente cavidad. Podía escuchar los gemidos de su hermano bajo él, las desesperadas manos que recorrían su pelo, su espalda y su cintura y a veces levemente su trasero, con exagerada urgencia.

Se levantó de sobre él para quedar sentado en su cadera, y empezó a abrirse la camisa de cuero rojo, resbalándola por su brazos y tirándola lejos. Sasuke desde abajo lo miraba, con los labios entre abiertos por sus jadeos necesitados, y los ojos fijos en cada curva de su pecho, de sus músculos, de todo su cuerpo. La sensualidad con la que se desabrochaba los pantalones y despejaba su piel libre de toda prenda existente. Se quedó un poco sonrojado cuando vio que no llevaba bóxer al contrario que él y ahora entendió porque le había costado mas ponerse aquella pieza de cuero. Itachi no sintió vergüenza alguna al quedar desnudo sobre su hermano que casi cerraba los ojos por el bochorno que cubría su cara. Esto le hizo bastante gracia.

**-¿Estas así por ver mi perfecto cuerpo?-,** cogió las manos del menor y las colocó en su trasero, para que lo tocara, estrujándolo él mismo para que lo sintiera bien.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y curvó un poco su cuerpo suspirando, después se permitió entreabrirlos y jadeó.

**-Itachi…-,** dijo aturdido por tanta presión.

El mayor echó a reír de nuevo, había estado con muchos muchachos vírgenes, pero su otöto era especial, era tan rico… ¿quién lo diría…? Con malicia se echó sobre él, rozando su sexo con el suyo, que aun seguía protegido por los estrechos pantalones, haciéndole volver a gemir. Se dirigió a su cara y la besó, lamió sus mejillas y devoró su boca con ansias, dejándola totalmente hinchada y roja. Se retiró un poco estirando del labio inferior disfrutando del gesto exasperado del menor, que agarraba las sabanas por timidez a cogerlo a él.

**-¿Quieres que continúe o me detengo?-,** formuló sonriendo, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

Sasuke echó un bufido en protesta y sujetó la cabeza de su hermano para atraerla hasta su cara. Lo miró fijamente a sus ojos escarlata y le susurró muy bajito.

**-Házmelo-,** el moreno se estremeció, **-enséñame todo lo que me puedes llegar a hacer disfrutar, I-ta-chi…-.**

Suspiró cuando su otöto le soltó y se echó el pelo hacia atrás, después de todo no era tan delicado como creía, aunque pensándolo mejor eso también le ponía. Colocó un dedo en sus labios, el cual besó y fue bajando por su barbilla hasta el cierre de la camisa, con la yema estiró de ella bajando la cremallera y sacándosela. El menor se levantó un poco para que pudiera hacerlo y se volvió a echar en la cama esperando por más.

**-¿Ahora te haces el sumiso?-,** se agachó y dejó que su aliento rodeara sensualmente unos de los pezones rosas de Sasuke, **-¿Cuántas personalidades tienes?-,** curvó sus labios y con la puntita de la lengua lo agitó, cogiéndolo con los labios y presionándolo de forma exquisita.

El peliazul se revolvió un poco, jadeando extasiado. Agarró un par de mechones azabache y los revolvió al compás del placer inmenso que sentía.

**-Tendré tantas como tu me saques, a mas peligro mas fogosa…-,** expiró fugazmente, siendo el mismo el que comenzaba a desabrocharse los pantalones y intentar bajárselos.

El mayor sonrió, le gustaba que se fuera soltando de forma tan activa. Mientras el lamía y mordía sin delicadeza alguna los suaves pezoncitos, el ojigris exasperado lograba deslizar aquella prenda por sus delicados muslos y bajarla, hasta dejarla en sus tobillos.

Itachi besó cada uno antes de abandonarlos y terminó de sacarle el cuero. Después quedó fijo en aquellos pequeños y apretados bóxer rojos. Se relamió los labios ante la carita ansiosa de su otöto, y comenzó a jugar con la gomilla, estirando de ella y dejando que volviera a su sitio, en un delicado y excitante latigazo, provocando que el cuerpo del menor se agitara levemente y de su boca escapara algunos jadeos.

**-¿Más?-,** preguntó mientras lo bajaba mínimamente y lamía cada pedacito de piel que quedaba expuesto en el acto.

**-Más… más… más…-,** gemía entrecortadamente Sasuke, parpando la cara de su onisan a cada paso que daba, quería ver sus expresiones pues estas le excitaban más de lo que ya estaba.

Satisfecho por las ansias que mostraba el pequeño por sus atenciones lo bajó completamente y dejó al descubierto la no tan pequeña erección, se sorprendió por sus dimensiones pero se divirtió por ello. El peliazul dio un fuerte gemido cuando comenzó a parparle los muslos internos y comenzaba a rozarle toda la zona con sus delicados dedos, soplando a la vez en la puntita que parecía erguirse más aún.

La sujetó con su mano y le dio un lamentazo desde la base hasta el extremo, Sasuke agarraba las sabanas con gesto extremo, mientras sus labios se abrían entre suspiros desesperados. Itachi la metió en su boca y comenzó con un movimiento frenético, que mucho menos quería retener aquel placer, si no incrementarlo con rapidez. Rápidamente y por el éxtasis que invadió su cuerpo, el ojigris se alzó en sus antebrazos y comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos, empujando su cabeza lo más profundo que podía, querías mas mucho más, lo necesitaba, quería explotar, estaba tan caliente que sentía que su virilidad explotaría en cualquier momento, aunque la dejara en paz.

Itachi se agarró a sus caderas y respondió al ritmo que le indicaba la mano que apresaba su cabello, acelerando todo el acto y recorriendo el sexo con su lengua, rozándolo con sus dientes, y succionando con presión añadida.

Sasuke curvó su espalda hacia atrás y se apoyó en sus manos, abriendo lo más pudo las piernas y gritando sin retraerse. Sentía como la oscuridad engullía sus sentidos, como se sumergía en una mar de sensaciones extremas. Tenía la boca abierta y de ella un hilito de baba caía, cerró los ojos y comenzó a gemir mas fuerte, apresaba las sabanas fuertemente, con desesperación, ya no podía mas… ya iba a terminar… ya el mundo se iba de golpe.

**-Ahh… Itachi…-,** suspiraba entrecortadamente costándole hablar, **-no puedo… más-,** su respiración se aceleró de golpe, apretó el rostro y los labios se enrojecieron, **-por kami… no puedo… no puedo… ah… ahhh… ahhh!-.**

Fue un gemido arrebatador, que sonó a los oídos del mayor como cantos celestiales. Un chorreón de placer invadió su boca, el cual saboreó de forma golosa, relamiéndose cada gota que había caído a su alrededor. Sasuke se resbaló hacia atrás y quedó tendido boca arriba, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y la boca abierta para coger el máximo de aire posible. Tenía los brazos estirazados al ancho de la cama y las piernas igualmente para que cupiera el cuerpo de su onisan. Los cabello azulados invadían con finas hebras sedosas la almohada, y su rostro tomó un colorcito rosado, que le hacían ver demasiado lindo.

Al ver aquella escena Itachi sonrió satisfecho, esa preciosa imagen la había creado él y estaba feliz. Subió por el bien formado cuerpo de su hermano y se paró en su pecho, para observarle el lindo rostro.

**-¿Has quedad a gusto con la cantidad de placer?-.**

Sasuke asintió levemente, si fuerzas para afirmarse. El mayor volvió a sonreír y se echó en su cuello, besándolo despacio, humedeciéndolo con el frescor de sus labios y ascender por su mentón, llegando a los labios finitos que lo esperaban para devolverle el beso. Un roce intenso, lo abrieron mas hasta que encajaron a la perfección, siguieron mezclándolos con delicadeza, hasta que el ojigris descansó un poco y se levantó sentándose frente a su querido onisan.

**-No…-,** aún seguía cogiendo aire, **-he sentido algo tan extremo en mi vida-,** levantó la mano y le acarició el rostro pálido, **-eres el rey del placer-,** sonrió mientras ahora era él quién se acercaba para unir suavemente sus labios.

**-Uff no me creo que te este viendo hablar de ese modo-,** sujetó la mano que le acariciaba y la besó, **-¿quieres seguir?-,** aunque lo intentó evitar, la pregunta fue formulada con un poco de miedo al rechazo. Sin embargo Sasuke asintió.

**-Si, si quiero-,** se dio la vuelta y apoyó el pecho en la cama, a la vez que levantaba un poco el trasero, **-quiero ser completamente tuyo, como antes dijiste, únicamente tuyo-,** suspiró y esperó a que el mayor reaccionara.

Itachi volvió a resoplar complacido por tanto cambio de actitud, y mientras le acariciaba un poco el trasero con la mano, se inclinó y recogió del cajón (parece el bolsillo de Doraimon XD) un pequeño bote que dejó a su lado. Después se volvió a colocar justo detrás de su otöto. Observó aquella bella redondez y la palpó con sus manos, masajeándola y apretando cada forma deliciosamente.

Sasuke suspiraba apoyando la frente en la almohada, estaba un poco asustado, todo había que reconocerlo, pero confiaba en su onisan, así que esperó pacientemente. El moreno besó una nalga, atrapando un poquito de carne entre sus labios ansiosos, lamió cada separación y rozó con la puntita de su lengua la cálida y estrecha entrada. De repente el menor se irguió un poco ante tal sensación, se sentía agradable y en ese momento se dio cuenta que el miedo se había esfumado.

Con la máxima lentitud introdujo su golosa lengua en el interior, y empezó a lamer cada pared, cada trozo de carne fogosa que encontraba, saboreaba todo aquello como el mejor de los postres.

**-Ita… chi…-,** la respiración del menor chocaba directamente con las sabanas, **-mas….-,** y volvía a suspirar.

El mayor sacó su lengua acompañado de un quejido de protesta por parte de su otöto, y abrió el bote, echando un poquito de lubricante en su mano y embadurnando suavemente tres dedos. El peliazul lo observaba en silencio, solo esperando por más sensaciones placenteras.

**-Ahora relájate, empezaré con los dedos antes de metértela-,** explicó sin mucha delicadeza por cierto, y agarrando una nalga para separarla con rapidez.

Sasuke suspiró y justo entonces un dedo se abrió paso en él, un largo y flamante gemido escapó de sus labios, al principio lo sintió molesto, pero para nada doloroso. Su cara se volvió un poco roja y apoyó la mejilla en la almohada, intenta aguantar todo aquel desenfreno.

**-Otro… otro mas… Itachi…-,** pedía sin saber ya lo que decía, quería mas, eso era lo único que tenía claro.

Itachi comprendió la necesidad de su pequeño, así que metió de golpe los otros dos y empezó a moverlos con ligereza, a la par que unos pequeños gemiditos se oían por toda la estancia.

**-¿Te duele?-.**

**-Ahh… no…-,** se levantó un poco y quedó de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en el colchón, **-por favor, ahora tú… aniki…-,** volvió un poquito y le mostró su carita.

El moreno tragó saliva, por un lado le estaba pidiendo que le penetrara de una vez, y por la otra le enseñaba esa carita, sonrojada, con la boquita previamente abierta y jadeando, sus ojitos entrecerrados y brillantes, dios… notaba su entrepierna latir de potencia, hasta él solo con aquella visión se sentía en el extremo.

**-Bien…-,** decía con la voz acelerada, **-bien…-,** agarró el bote y se juntó un poco más de lubricante en su miembro, lo último que quería era provocarle daño alguno. Se acercó mas, pegó su pelvis a aquel redondito trasero, se la agarró y colocó la punta junto al borde de la entrada, **-prepárate porque me has puesto tan caliente que ir suave esta fuera de mis términos-,** reconoció aferrándose a su cintura para embestirle de una vez.

Sasuke se aferró al cabezal de la cama y gritó de gusto, él pensaba que seria algo más doloroso, pero el placer lo cegaba, sin tener en cuenta algún tipo de molestia, oh dios eso era el cielo…

Itachi se paró para que se acostumbrara y se mordió el labio mientras comenzaba a besarle los hombros. Se introdujo de nuevo suavemente y volvió a gemir.

**-Oh… dios… Sasuke eres tan… estrecho… uff…-,** le besó el cuello suspirando aceleradamente, otra nueva embestida, **-ohh… es el mejor culo que me he follado… ohh-,** y siguió besándole.

**-Por favor, sigue… no te pares…-,** pedía intentando controlar su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba acelerado, **-más… más…-,** suplicaba.

El moreno se echó el pelo hacia atrás y sujetándose a sus muslos mientras apoyaba el pecho en la espalda de su hermano, empezó a penetrarle con fuerza, provocándole sacudidas y gemidos extasiados y exagerados.

Las manos de Sasuke estaba blancas por la presión con la que se agarraba a la madera, notaba con aquel trozo de carne lo invadía con fuerza, lo rasgaba con un dolor bochornoso y cuando lo golpeaba en su interior le hacía ver el cielo. Notaba su corazón acelerado al igual que su cuerpo al moverse de aquella forma, le golpeaba tan duramente que se agitaba sin control, casi chocando su mejilla con la fría pared. Las uñas de su onisan estaba clavadas en sus nalgas, en la cuales se reposaba para embestirle, cada vez mas duro, cada vez mas potente.

Itachi lamía toda su espalda, notando la fogosidad que transmitía aquella piel, como sus músculos internos a cada caricia se estrechaban más y mas, estrujándola y consiguiendo que su vista se nublara. Agarró también su sexo y empezó a masajearlo, quería que chillara con más fuerza, verlo sin control alguno en sus acciones, que suplicara que le hiciera el amor muchas veces mas, que le reventara cada vez que lo hacían, que lo poseyera de forma salvaje, que fuera únicamente suyo.

Los minutos pasaban y el cansancio se hacía extremo, sus cuerpo sentían múltiples calambres placenteros y sobre todo el peliazul, que se sentía desfallecer, sus piernas no respondían, y lo único que podía percibir con entereza es como el miembro de su hermano entraba en él con fuerza, que le tocaba su punto mas placentero y volvía a atacarle sin calma. Era algo maravilloso, lo mas excitante que había probado en su vida, y casa segundo que pasaba se veía al extremo, de un momento a otro vio la necesidad de terminar, su cuerpo se convulsionaba, se agitaba de una forma exagerada, y empezó a jadear fuertemente, no era un petición, era un súplica, pues o terminaba ya o desfallecería.

**-Itachi dame mas fuerte… por favor… creo que me voy a desmayar… ahhh… por favor… necesito correrme… por favor…-,** se mordía el labio con desesperación, no podía más, era algo desesperante, sus ojos se cerraban y notaba su cuerpo caer hacia delante, apoyando de nuevo el pecho contra las sábanas.

**-Ohh… otöto-kun yo también… ohhh… yo tambiiénnn…. Ohhh-,** gruñía roncamente, mordiéndose el labio para aguantar aquella oleada de placer incontrolado.

Se reposó más sobre su espalda, alzó un poco sus piernas y quedó casi sobre él, le tenía que dar duro y profundamente, y eso es lo que buscaba, seguía golpeándole en aquel punto mientras presionaba sus testículos y le masturbaba con la mayor presión que podía. Era tan exquisito sentir como se convulsionaba bajo él, empezó a sudar escandalosamente igual que el menor, notando como brillaba completamente su cuerpo. Un gemido desgarrador le hizo ponerse en guardia con un estrujón enorme se hizo poder de toda su hombría, haciéndole gritar igualmente y rasguñar todas las blancas nalgas a las cuales se agarraba.

Ambos hermanos cayeron uno sobre él otro, para después retirarse y estirarse boca arriba en la cama, tenían que tomar aire, o morirían por desoxigenación. Sus pechos se agitaban con rapidez, casi a un movimiento frenético. Cuando Sasuke se hubo repuesto escasamente, se volvió hacia Itachi y lo besó de forma algo exagerada, lo tenía ahora mas claro que antes, lo necesitaba, se moría por estar con él, y ahora era únicamente suyo, un sueño echo realidad.

**-Te amo… aniki…-,** susurraba entrecortadamente mientras presionaba los finos labios contra los suyos, en un roce ansioso y necesitado.

**-Yo también te amo…-,** agarró la cabeza azulada y la apretó contra su cara, para cazar mas frenéticamente aquella dulce boquita, **-y no sabes cuanto-.**

**--**

Habían pasado ya cerca de un mes, y esa mañana ambos seguían dormidos a pesar de ser cerca de las doce.

El primero que abrir sus lindos ojos negros fue Sasuke, que restregándoselos se volvió en la cama para poder echarse sobre su onisan, que descansaba a su lado. Restregó su mejilla sobre su suave piel y comenzó a hacer circulitos con su dedo. Este ante las cariñosas atenciones empezó también a despertarse, echando mano a la cabecita azulona y acariciarla por instinto.

**-Buenos días aniki-,** saludó mientras se sentaba y le despejaba la cara de hebras azabache.

**-Buenos días…-,** con la mira le agradeció el gesto y se desperezó con sueño.

En un movimiento sorpresa agarró a su pequeño hermano por la cintura y se echó sobre él, dándole besos por toda la cara, recorriendo su cuello, lamiendo cada trocito de piel disponible.

**-Para, para, tengo hambre, vamos a desayunar-,** se separó un poco de él y escapándose de las afiladas garras de Itachi logró salir de la cama, **-¿que quieres que haga?-,** preguntó apoyado en la puerta y con los brazos cruzados.

El mayor se pasó la mano por la cara y bostezando pensó un momento.

**-Si no te puedo desayunar a tí, aunque anoche bien que no te quejabas, pues-,** antes de seguir tuvo que esquivar un cojín que iba directo a su cara, regalito de su avergonzado hermano, **-joer… bueno… tortitas mismo-,** comentó al fin sin ganarse otro obsequio del menor.

Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza, aceptando que era buena idea y apretándose bien el cordón de sus pantalones anchos, única ropa que portaba, bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y fue directo a la cocina. Mientras cogía la caja donde estaba la crema escuchó un coche en la entrada, extrañado miró el calendario y se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado y el día que era, sus ojos se ensancharon y salió corriendo para avisar a su hermano, pero ya era tarde.

Por la puerta entraba los padres de ambos jóvenes, por la pinta que traían cansados del largo viaje.

**-Hola Sasu-chan-,** saludó feliz Mimiru con una dulce sonrisa, su padre únicamente lo miró.

**-Hola, oka-san, oto-san-,** devolvió el saludo a ambos, aunque estaba bastante nervioso y sudaba con exageración.

Un ruido se escuchó en el piso de arriba y vestido con sus típicos pantalones de cuero rojo y una camisa negra, apareció Itachi, que aun se restregaba el rostro cansado después de haberse lavado y todo.

**-Otöto-koi, me tengo que ir al ensayo, así que date prisa con eso-,** avisaba bajando los escalones de dos en dos. Pronto enmudeció al ver a sus padres abajo, **-hola oka-san, oto-san-,** tragó saliva, manteniéndose a mitad de la escalera.

La mujer no estaba enfadada por su presencia en esa casa pero… ¿era su imaginación o le había dicho "koi" a su hermano? Sin embargo el robusto hombre le miró asqueado y furioso, su cara empezaba a tomar un color rojo ardiente.

**-¿Que mierda haces aquí? ¿No te dije que te quería fuera de esta casa? Un descarriado como tú no merece tener si quiera el apellido Uchiha. Si no has dejado la banda de macarras esos y tampoco te has cortado el pelo, ya te puedes ir de "mi" casa. Por ningún motivo dejaré que curves el camino derecho que tomó tu hermano-,** gruñía con el mayor desprecio posible.

La mujer intentó tocarle para que no fuera tan duro, pero una única mirada de su marido la acobardó, haciendo que se callara sin intervenir. Itachi bajó la vista furioso, con impotencia cerraba fuertemente el puño, estaba dispuesto aunque fuera por primera y última vez a plantarle cara a ese viejo egoísta.

**-Si pien-,** de repente un ruido se escuchó en la cocina y todo el mundo se volvió.

Sasuke había roto un plato y salía al salón totalmente irritado. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir se colocó frente a su padre y empezó a hablar.

**-Si es por mí que te quieres deshacer de Itachi no te preocupes, yo ya me desvié del camino hace mucho tiempo, además yo estoy con él, lo quiero sobre todas las cosas, si se va de esta casa no dudes en que yo también lo haré-,** amenazó con algo de miedo pero claridad en su voz.

Su padre le echó la mirada las fría del mundo y de un revés le guanteó la cara haciéndole caer el suelo, justo al pié de las escaleras donde su espalda dolosamente golpeó. Mimiru dio un gritito de susto y su onisan bajó las escaleras, escurriéndose por ellas y deslizándose hasta quedar a dos escalones, los cuales saltó para quedar arrodillado a su lado. Lo ayudó a sentarse en el suelo y un poco angustiado agarró su carita blanca.

**-Sasuke… estas bien, dime que estas bien, por favor-,** pedía mientras veía como se quejaba y palpaba con gesto adolorido, la espalda.

**-Auch-,** encogió el rostro, **-no te preocupes aniki, estoy bien-,** y con la ayuda del moreno se logró sentar en el tercer escalón.

Itachi después de eso había perdido los estribos, se sacudió las palmas de las manos en sus pantalones y se acercó serio hasta el hombre que los observaba sin ningún gesto de remordimiento. Cuando estuvo frente a él y el padre esperaba las disculpas, los ojos escarlata lo fulminaron y un puño se estrelló en su rostro, haciéndole tambalearse y caer al suelo.

Mimiru volvió a chillar de nuevo y se arrodilló en busca de su marido para ayudarle.

**-¡Itachi-kun, no puedes pegarle a tu padre!-,** le riñó mientras intentaba ayudarle a levantarse, aunque lo único que recibió fue un empujón que casi la tira a ella.

**-Déjame, si este muchacho quiere aprender a ostias, las tendrá-,** sentenció mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia su hijo mayor.

Este se cubrió para recibir el golpe, pero antes de que lo recibiera la morena mujer se interpuso, llorando a lágrima viva y con las manos en alto.

**-No por favor, no les pegues mas, ya basta, por favor…-,** balbuceaba entre sollozos.

Al hombre le importó poco, la retiró nuevamente de un empujón y agarró a Itachi del cuello de la camisa, estrellándolo contra la pared, sonrió con superioridad y levantó un puño que colocó frente a su cara.

**-Te quiero fuera de nuestra vida y sobre todo de la de Sasuke-,** ordenó secamente.

El moreno sabía lo que le convenía pero era algo que en este momento no podía aceptar, y menos habiendo pasado ese mes de relación con su pequeño otöto, no podría estar lejos de él nunca, no lo conseguiría.

**-No me alejaré de otöto-koi, nunca-,** se estaba arriesgando a que le matara, pero eso era mejor que irse lejos sin él.

Sasuke lo miró angustiado, como era posible que siguiera con lo mismo, ¿no veía que le iba a dar una paliza? como pudo se intentó levantar, aunque le costaba. El padre se mordió el labio y la vena de su frente incremento de volumen.

**-¿A que viene eso de "ototo-koi", que le has hecho a tu hermano? ¡¡degenerado!-,** y el puño se estrelló contra su cara, volviéndosela y cubriendo su nariz de sangre.

Itachi tosió y escupió un poco, notando como aun lo seguía agarrando para seguir. Después sonrió con prepotencia y le escupió otro poco de sangre pero esta vez justo a la cara.

**-Nada que él no quisiera y disfrutara, por supuesto-,** y mantuvo la sonrisa.

Aquel despreciable hombre apretó los dientes, esta vez le pegó un rodillazo en el estómago, lo levantó del cabello negro y le golpeó de nuevo en la cara, seguidamente lo tiró al suelo teniendo ya bañando toda la cara de sangre y comenzó a pegarle bestiales patadas. La madre lloraba en un rincón, tapándose la cara para no verlo, no podía soportar aquello, no podía. Sasuke con los ojos hinchados y amenazando con llorar también, se colgó del brazo de su padre e intentó frenarlo, pero lo único que consiguió es que lo lanzara contra la pared y cayera en un fuerte golpe en el suelo. Se agachó en su busca y acercó su cara a la de su hijo más pequeño.

**-¿Dime la verdad, puto marica, te has acostado con tu hermano? ¿Con tu propio hermano?-,** sus ojos parecía salirse de su sitio, indicándole que pensara bien que contestar.

Sasuke tragó saliva, no se acobardaría, tenía que reconocer que estaba temblando pero no se echaría atrás, no… no lo haría. Estaba decidido a contestar.

**-Pues yo… yo…-,** antes de seguir, su padre gritó y cayó hacia delante, casi sobre él, pegando chillidos y tocándose la espalda y la cabeza, **-¿pero que…?-,** soltó desconcertado. Cuando alzó la vista, allí estaba Itachi, con una silla rota en las manos, con la cual había golpeado a su padre.

Rápidamente agarró al peliazul del brazo y lo retiró de aquel malvado hombre. Lo tuvo que coger en brazos porque el pequeño casi no se podía moverse, y como pudo lo cargó a pesar de todas las molestias que sentía en su cuerpo.

**-Vámonos de aquí-,** le dijo al pequeño y este asintió, aun atemorizado.

Desde los pies de la escalera el padre se revolvió y los miró con aberración, con ira, con toda la furia que escapaba a borbotones de su cuerpo.

**-No creáis que os saldréis con la vuestras, hijos de perra-,** masculló lentamente, **-eso que hacéis es un delito y os meteré en la cárcel, me será fácil ya que Sasuke es menor de edad-,** seguía gruñendo sin poder levantarse del suelo.

El pobre ojigris tembló de pavor en los brazos de su hermano, aquello iba a salir mal, de todas formas estaban condenados, sollozó sin poder soportarlo, no quería aquello, no quería que pasara nada de eso. Aunque la voz fría y segura de su hermano le sacó de su temor.

**-¿A sí? Me gustaría ver como todos tus amigos del consejo te apuntan con el dedo al saber de nosotros, de nuestra relación. Se aprovecharían de tu punto débil y se volverían contra ti, ¿de verdad estas dispuesto a perder todo lo que as obtenido con tu contrabando y dinero negro, por meternos a nosotros en la cárcel, que lastima me das?-,** sonreía de forma triunfante, sabía como tener a su padre cogido de sus partes.

Este golpeó con el puño el escalón y lo miró con más furia que antes si cabía, después los señaló con el dedo y dictó su sentencia.

**-Desde ahora aunque llevéis mi apellido, ninguno de los dos sois mis hijos, iros y pudriros en el pecado, putos maricas-,** gruñó antes de desmayarse.

Itachi mas calmado suspiró, después de todo habían salido airosos de esta batalla, la primera de muchas otras, seguro. Sasuke limpiándose las pocas lágrimas que había dejado escapar se aferró a su cuello y se hundió en él, intentó volver a respirar. Le daba pequeños besitos de agradecimiento y quedó quieto, calmándose. El mayor simplemente le acarició el pelo azulado para tranquilizarlo y se dirigió a su madre.

**-Oka-san, vámonos, tu te vienes con nosotros, no dejaré que te quedes aquí para que te mate-,** argumentó siendo apoyado por el menor que la miraba rogándoselo.

Pero la mujer se levantó y negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa amarga. Suspirando y limpiándose algo la irritada cara por las lágrimas, se acercó a ellos besándole la mejilla a Itachi, después de acariciarle un poco el flequillo.

**-No puedo, vuestro padre nunca me ha puesto la mano encima y no lo hará ahora, la mitad de las propiedades son mías, así que no se arriesgará-,** ahora le dio un beso a Sasuke y le sonrió cálidamente, **-no comprendo muy bien que ha ocurrido, porque vosotros sentís eso, pero yo no soy nadie para impedirlo, marcharos y manteneros en contacto conmigo por favor-,** sollozó un poco y se acercó a su marido que comenzaba a moverse de nuevo.

**-Adiós oka-san-,** se despidieron ambos antes de salir por aquella puerta, directos al hospital.

**--**

Sasuke volvió en sí, tenía el cuerpo magullado y le dolía a cada mínimo movimiento. Permaneció quieto y escuchó un poco la conversación.

El rubio estaba sentado entre las dos camas, y hablaba activamente con Itachi, el cual miraba al techo del cuarto inmaculado y asentía.

**-¿Eres un baka, como se te ocurre quedarte allí sabiendo que llegaban tus padres? ¿Y si le llega a pasar algo a Sasu-chan que? ¡¡Dattebayo!-,** gritaba enfurruñado, cerrando los ojos en gesto zorruno.

El moreno volvió a suspirar hastiado, y se restregó un poco la cara con las manos, no sabía como decírselo para que entendiera.

**-¿Te crees que si me hubiera acordado, no me hubiera ido? Aunque mejor así, de otra forma me tendría que haber separado de él, y ahora…-,** miró dulcemente al peliazul que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, **-podemos estar juntos siempre-,** sonrió con calidez, cosa que alteró a Naruto.

**-Por kami, si no lo estuviera viendo con mis propios ojos no me lo creería, Uchiha Itachi el tío mas sádico del mundo sonriendo de forma cariñosa, de verdad que esto va para los guinner-,** ponía cada de sorprendido mientras se sujetaba con la dos manos al taburete donde estaba sentado, agitándose de atrás hacia delante.

Sasuke se revolvió al reconocer las voces y abrió despacio lo ojos. Se agarró a lo primero que pilló, la camiseta del Uzumaki, y como pudo se incorporó en la cama, apoyando dolorosamente la espalda en el cabezal de esta.

**-¡Kuso…!-,** se quejaba sobándose la nuca, -**Naru-chan… aniki… me va a reventar la cabeza, joder…-.**

**-Nada, no seas quejita Sasu-chan, Iruka-sensei dice que solo tienes un chichón y magulladuras en la espalda, lo peor es Itachi-kun…-,** le sonrió juguetonamente mientras le sujetaba la mano con la que le agarraba la camiseta.

El peliazul al oír aquello miró a su hermano, estaba en la cama de al lado, con el ojo hinchado, unas vendas que le rodeaban todo el torso y una pierna escayolada.

**-Ostia…-,** soltó algo impresionado, **-¿como puedes estar tan mal, si pudiste traerme hasta aquí en brazos?-,** preguntó confundido, **-¿te duele mucho?-,** sus ojitos parecían arrepentidos.

**-Sabes que soy muy fuerte-,** rió, **-además, solo tengo una costilla rota y un hueso de la pierna izquierda, dentro de poco estaré como nuevo, no te preocupes-,** y sonriéndole le guiñó un ojo, el que no tenía hinchado claro.

Sasuke bufó y se tiró el pelo hacia atrás, quedando algo curvado y pensando, la situación que se avecinada no era para nada fácil, tendría que valérselas por ellos mismos, y bueno para Itachi no sería para nada difícil, pero ¿y él? para nada dependería de su hermano, lo primero sería un piso, pero así de golpe… y encima a cada vuelta que daba los mareos incrementaban.

**-¿Y ahora que haremos?-,** preguntó suavemente.

Al oír la pregunta Naruto pegó un salto y agarró el móvil, marcando aceleradamente un número de teléfono y colocándoselo a la altura de la oreja.

**-Se me olvidaba que tenía que llamar a Gaa-chan-.**

**-¿Para que?-,** dudó el ojigris, siempre la impulsividad del su amigo rubio le ponía nervioso.

**-Shsss-,** le acalló poniéndose un dedo en los labios, después reaccionó y empezó a hablar, **-¿Gaa-chan? Si bueno mira, Sasu-chan ha tenido un problema con sus padres y se va a quedar él y Itachi-kun con nosotros durante una temporada-,** al otro lado de la línea hubo un silencio inquieto, **-¿eh? ¿Cómo que antes los ahogas en una tinaja de arena? ¡que voy en serio ostias!-,** el pelirrojo comenzó a pegar voces y tuvo que separarse el móvil del oído para no quedarse sordo, **-¿te has tranquilizado ya? Pues ahora tienes que ir a casa de sus padres a por sus cosas, ¿claro que no puedes hacerles nada? Bueno están un poco magullados, pero nada grave. ¡He dicho que no! Joder a tí a mala ostia no te gana nadie. Si la madre esta con ellos, así que no tendrás problemas y evita al padre ¿ok? Arigato Gaa-chan y una cosa-,** llamó antes de que el otro colgara, **-no montes las maletas en tu moto que te caerás, coge el coche de la empresa, ¿eh? ¡Que no tienes siete vida baka!-,** y colgó ya que el pelirrojo lo había echo mucho antes.

**-¿Estaba Gaara muy enfadado?-,** preguntó Sasuke algo molesto, eran muy amigos pero no le gustaba meterse en su intimidad.

**-Solo nos quiere ahogar en una tinaja de arena, tampoco es para tanto-,** rió Itachi, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el costado por ello.

**-Eso te pasa por decir idioteces-,** riñó el peliazul, **-Naru-chan gracias por todo-.**

**-Bah, no es nada, ahora a poneros bien-,** miró la hora de su reloj (por cierto era sábado XD) y dio un pequeño bote, **-tengo que ir a casa, hasta mañana no os dan el alta, por lo menos eso dice Iruka-sensei, así que me voy a arreglarla un poco, nos vemos-,** se acercó a la cama donde estaba Sasuke y le dio un suave beso en los labios, después se acercó a Itachi e hizo exactamente lo mismo, y como siempre activo salió por la puerta casi llevándosela por delante.

El Uchiha menor suspiró, ese loco nunca cambiaría, pero le gustaba que fuera así, después de todo si no, no sería él, Naruto. Dirigió ahora su mirada a su onisan, casi tímidamente, le daba algo de vergüenza todo lo que había pasado y que sus padres supieran de su íntima relación.

**-Aniki… yo…-,** Itachi lo miró esperando que siguiera, pero un fuerte ruido los hizo girarse hacia la puerta.

Esta se volvió a abrir y unas cuantas personas entraron por ella. El primero un rubio que arrastraba a otro chico con él.

**-¡Hey, líder!-,** gritó al entrar, **-joder pues si que has quedado mal, uff-,** se sorprendió sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

Tobi al lado no dijo nada, pero lo miró con algo de pena, la verdad que estaba algo descuidado, hasta su pelo, una de las cosas que mas amaba, estaba algo alborotado y despeinado, con alguna que otra maraña.

**-Ya sabía yo que tendríais que venir a molestar-,** gruñó entre dientes, aunque por dentro se alegraba de la visita, después de lo grosero que era con ellos diariamente, le perdonaban.

**-Molestar es lo que tu haces al existir-,** comentó Hidan entrando justo al lado de Kazuzu, **-oh que bien te sientas los moratones, ahora si que estas guapo-,** rió apoyado en el metal de los pies de la cama.

Itachi apretó la boca y lo miró clavándole sus ojos escarlata, después de unos instantes se relajó y volvió a su sonrisa irónica de siempre.

**-Si quieres que te rompa la cara para que te veas mas guapo que yo ahora, solo tienes que decírmelo-,** añadió a los comentarios hirientes del peliplateado.

**-Bah-,** Hidan se dio la vuelta y se echó un poco sobre Kazuzu, **-vámonos al fondo-,** le dijo al otro, que secamente, quedó pegado a la pared y sin hacerle pizca de caso, **-otro igual, no se ni porque acepté salir contigo-,** gruñó colocándose donde su koi quiso.

**-Ni yo porque te lo pedí-,** dijo mordaz sin mirarlo siquiera, enfurruñándolo.

El Uchiha mayor los contemplaba con un toque de burla, vaya parejas mas raras que se habían formado durante su ausencia, Tobi al final consiguió que Deidara le hiciera caso, aunque se desquitaba a golpes con él cuando le apetecía. Kazuzu el tío mas serio que había visto en su vida, aguantando a un creído y egocéntrico Hidan, que no había escaparate por el que pasara sin echarse un vistazo. Después le sorprendió ver a Sasori un poco solo, mirando hacia la ventana, parecía que suspiraba algo, seguramente sería por la pelirosa esa que había conocido en el último concierto, es tal… Haruno Sakura. Como no, por detrás de ellos apareció Kisame, echando a Deidara del borde de la cama para sentarse él, observando súper preocupado a su preciado Itachi.

**-¿Estarás bien para la gira de la semana que viene?-,** preguntó retirándole un poco los cabellos azabache de la frente.

**-Por supuesto que sí, pero ya no quiero ir a actuar fuera de Japón, tengo que cuidar de mi otöto-koi, que ahora es mi responsabilidad-. **

Kisame puso cara molesta pero no dijo nada, y como no la puntillita de Hidan.

**-Otöto-koi, que inmoral-,** se escandalizó el religioso.

**-Los fanáticos se callan-,** gruñó Kazuzu golpeándolo en la cabeza. Este lo miró mal pero no siguió, exponerse a los capones de su koi era demasiado arriesgado para su salud mental.

De fondo podía escuchar la risilla de Deidara y los bufidos de Sasori por tanto "sarcasmo adulto", como él lo llamaba.

Sasuke un poco apartado de todos, observó a cada persona allí presente. Kisame sabía que siempre se preocupaba por su onisan, desde que eran niños. Sasori era muy serio pero por lo que podía advertir, le interesaban más las cosas de lo que aparentaba. Deidara parecía el mas participe en aguantar a su hermano y en el fondo le caía bien, Tobi… bueno este hacía lo que dijera el rubio, una persona tan maleable le era un poco absurdo pero tenía que reconocer que le recordaba a Naruto en sus toques infantiles. Hidan aunque quisiera encubrirlo se preocupaba de los que más por Itachi. Quería parecer antipático y metiéndose con él creía que engañaba a alguien pero… la verdad que el gesto preocupado que mostró cuando entró en el cuarto no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Kazuzu, ese personaje era difícil de interpretar, pensaba que lo único que le importa en la vida era él y tener a su Hidan detrás suyo como un perrito.

**-Oye Kisame, tu odiabas cuando lo decía pero este grupo en vez de llamarse "Akatsuki" se tendría que llamar "pluma gay" o algo parecido-,** rió Itachi enfureciendo a su amigo, a él le jodían todos esos términos, era algo homofóbico la verdad.

**-Te equivocas, yo no soy gay, así que por lo menos uno se salva-,** balbuceó bajito y serio.

**-¿Ah, si?-,** sonrió de forma pervertida y le rozó la mejillita azul, de forma suave y tierna, Kisame tragó saliva y comenzó a sudar, teniéndose que retirar bastante rápido, **-¿porque te alejas y sudas? ¿no dices que no te interesaban los hombres?-,** de forma pícara se retiró el pelito y lo miró con superioridad.

**-Cre… creo que la visita ha terminado vámonos ya chicos, estamos molestando-,** soltó rápidamente antes de salir escopeteado por la puerta.

Todos los de la estancia se rieron, ver al gran y serio Kisame, nervioso y tartamudeando era bastante divertido. Los primeros en salir fueron Sasori y Kazuzu, sin siquiera despedirse. Hidan alzó la mano y le miró fugazmente.

**-Que te recuperes pronto, se echan de menos tus ladridos-,** burló antes de irse. Itachi solo sonrió.

Deidara dio un pequeño salto y le besó la mejilla, sonriendo abiertamente. Después cogió a Tobi de la camiseta y estiró de él para llevárselo de allí, casi a rastras vamos…

Al pobre Sasuke cuando todos se fueron se le escurrió una gotita por la frente, ¿pero que clase de grupo era ese? ¿Habían atracado a un instituto de salud metal y eligieron a sus componente a dedillo o que? El mayor al verle con esa cara tan rara y graciosa, se echó un par de carcajadas, seguramente estaría pensando lo mismo que él cuando se los presentaron.

**--**

Ya era de noche y Gaara aparcó el coche justo delante de su casa, a disgusto sacó del maletero las dos bolsas que muy amablemente le había entregado Mimiru y estiró de ellas hasta la puerta. Suspiró y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, abriéndola y entrando los bultos casi a patadas.

Naruto que pasaba por el corredor al oír el sonido de las llaves abriendo, le observó cómico.

**-¿Que te han hecho las pobre maletas? Ni que trajeras un muerto descuartizado en ellas… ¡dattebayo! -,** sonreía mientras él mismo las cogía para meterla en la habitación que les había preparado a los Uchiha.

Rápidamente el pelirrojo entró detrás de él y lo empujó a la cama, dándole la vuelta bajo sus brazos y sacándole de un estirón la camiseta de tirantes negras que llevaba el kitsune. Naruto sonrió complacido por la fogosidad que traía y lo tumbó ahora colocándose encima, y mordiendo el fino cuello pálido.

**-Mmm… me encanta cuando me provocas, Gaa-chan-, **susurró ricamente en su oído mientras el ojiverde suspiraba y acariciaba lascivamente su tierno culito, **-¿quieres que estrenemos nosotros la cama?-,** formulaba roncamente mientras sus manos ya comenzaba a masajear por debajo de los pantalones la enorme erección de su koi.

Gaara jadeó bajito y le acarició la cabecita dorada para que bajara por su pecho asta su sexo erguido, el cual ya había más que masajeado.

**-Lo que quieras, pero vengas, házmelo rápido-,** pedía con pequeño gruñidos, palpando los hombros morenos y recorriendo la suavidad de sus bigotitos.

Naruto sacó veloz los pantalones vaqueros de su amante y se deshizo de los molestos bóxer. Apretó su base para darle un rico lamentó en toda la caliente longitud. El pelirrojo se irguió y gimió profundamente, casi rasgando su garganta.

**-Hoy te haré disfrutar mi Gaa-chan lindo… "¡dattebayo!"-,** dijo al final en un toque de burla, el rubio en cuestión de sexo se transformaba, cosa que excitaba a su cobrizo de forma extrema.

**--**

Sasuke llevaba a Itachi hasta la puerta del departamento donde vivirían de ahora en adelante, este se apoyaba en sus hombros mientras pegaba saltitos para no apoyar su pierna rota en el suelo. El peliazul gruñía malhumorado, ni les habían ido a recoger ni ahora se encontraban en la casa, ¿pero donde mierda se habrían metido esos dos?

**-Que desconsiderados son estos dos-,** se quejaba, abriendo como pudo la puerta con las llaves que habían dejando bajo la persiana de la ventana.

**-Creo que te confundes, esto me huele a otra cosa-,** consiguió decir el mayor entre quejiditos dolorosos al entrar, después fueron directos a la habitación de invitado para que pudiera descansar, **-je lo sabía…-.**

Sasuke lo miró extrañado frente a la puerta cerrada del cuarto, cuando la abrió se quedó algo atontado. Una pancarta no muy grande caía del techo, en ella se podía leer _"cuando lleguéis estrenar la habitación, aunque yo y Gaa-chan ya lo hemos hecho"_ gotita resbalando por el rostro de ambos hermanos, y casi en letra minúscula, ya que no cabía, se podía leer un _"¡dattebayo!"_ que los hizo sonreír resignados al final. Naruto siempre sería Naruto.

Itachi se dejó caer en la cama, después dio un pequeño bote y buscó algo debajo del culo, sacando un bote de vaselina casi gastado.

**-Mira que considerados…-,** soltó el mayor con sorna, cuanto intentó acomodarse mejor pego otro botecito y volvió a buscar algo.

El peliazul temía que fuera lo que iba a sacar de allí, ojala no fuera ningún condón usado o algo de eso, o los mataría cuando regresaran. Pero en vez de eso, lo que apareció en la mano de su onisan fue algo peludo y rosa. Se acercó y se lo arrebató, abriéndolo y oyendo un leve "clip". Una vena enorme apareció en su frente mientras que empezaba a ruborizarse con escándalo.

**-¡Será pervertidos! ¡Aniki unas esposas, unas esposas! ¿pero a que juegan estos?-,** soltó tirándolas con asco de nuevo sobre su hermano.

**-Bueno…-,** Itachi las cogió y las observó maravillado, **-puede que la usen para…-.**

**-¡No!-,** gritó señalándolo y con una mano en la cara, **-no me lo digas, no quiero saberlo-,** después se abrazó a si mismo y miró para los lados asqueado, **-seguro que toda la habitación esta llena de juguetitos sucios y pervertidos-,** miraba para todos lados inspeccionando la habitación.

**-Que remilgado-,** rió el mayor, la verdad que le hacía gracia verlo en aquel estado, **-pero… ya que quieren que la estrenemos, ¿vamos a ello no?-,** sugirió con una ojeada mas que lasciva e invitándolo a subirse en la cama con un dedito.

Algo sonrojado su otöto aceptó, se sentó en la orilla derecha y se inclinó un poco hacia la pálida carita, echando de lado unos pocos cabellos azabache de ella.

**-No, que te puedo hacer daño, tienes una costilla rota aniki…-,** comentó acariciándole delicadamente el largo pelo.

Itachi lo cogió de los hombros y lo inclinó un poco mas para besarlo, mordió sus labios e introdujo su vigorosa lengua en aquella caliente y pequeña boquita, que le entregaba sus insinuantes movimientos como en un desfile de indecencia.

**-Puedes hacerlo todo tu, se que es la primera vez que lo hacemos así, pero me apetece verte saltar sobre mí…-,** comenzó mordiéndose el labios con ansias y clavando sus ojos escarlatas que brillaban deseosos. Después levantó el bote que había sacado antes de debajo de su culo y se lo mostró, **-no hace falta preparación, tenemos los restos de esto-,** soltó burlón, Sasuke le dio un manotazo asqueado y tiró el bote al suelo, el moreno seguía riéndose.

**-Dios pero que asco-,** se quejaba para levantarse y mirar en la maleta, **-puede que mamá…-,** y cuando abrió la parte trasera de la bolsa se encontró con, un vibrador, tres botes de vaselina, unas esposas y un látigo fino, **-¿pero que?-,** cayó de culo al suelo.

**-Oh, veo que oka-san esta enferma-,** soltó con sorna el inválido desde la cama, recibiendo una mirada recriminatoria por el cometario.

Sasuke cogió un papelito que había con toda aquella porquería y lo leyó, crujió los nudillos e hizo una bola con ella, tirándosela en la cabeza a Itachi.

**-¡El enfermo eres tu, asqueroso!-,** le gruñó enfadado pero cogiendo el primer bote de vaselina con pilló.

Después de que la bola botara en su frente y cayera sobre sus manos, la abrió y la leyó: _"Itachi, te meto en la maleta todas las cosas que tienes bajo la cama, me ha dado tanto asco que he tenido que cogerlas con guantes, mejor no preguntarte para que las usas, besitos oka-san"_ el moreno se echó a reír mientras volvía a lanzar la bola a un extremo de la estancia.

**-Ya se ha quién has salido de remilgado, joder con guantes y todo-,** tuvo que dejar de reírse porque un dolor agudo en el costado le estaba pasando factura.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Sasuke estaba bajándole los pantalones de chándal que llevaba para estar cómodo y también apartaba con suavidad los bóxer haciendo que se moviera lo mínimo.

**-Esta será la primera y la última vez que hago esto-,** soltó sonrojado, mientras ahora se retiraba para quitarse él mismo la ropa.

Deslizó la camiseta pegada negra, por todos los músculos cristalinos de su torso, al sacársela los cabellos azules se agitaron y quedaron algo despeinados, aunque Itachi creía que se veía arrebatador. Después volvió a sus pasos para llegar hasta el cierre de sus vaqueros negros, y fue bajándolos acompañados de los bóxer azules. Ya había estado desnudo delante de su onisan pero aún así un bochorno escandaloso acudía a sus mejillas cada vez.

**-Ven-,** ordenó el mayor extendiendo su mano, **-date la vuelta y ponte boca abajo, ¿vale?-,** su otöto dudó, él nunca había echo esa… "postura" (el 69 vamos XD), **-venga, no tengas vergüenza, canijo-,** apremió tirándolo un poco y haciéndole casi caer sobre él.

**-¿Estas tonto? podía haberte echo daño…-,** se quejó, pero viendo la carita de deseo que tenía el moreno le obedeció, y se colocó sobre él pero al revés.

Itachi apresó aquel redondito trasero y acercó mas la entrada a su boca, lamiendo cada pedazo de piel expuesta mientras parpaba fogosamente la suavidad de sus muslos. Sasuke jadeaba despacio por el rico placer, agarró el sexo de su hermano con una mano y agachó un poco su cabecita, sacando la lengua y dando un pequeño lametoncito en la puta. Notó como el suspiró caliente de su onisan chocaba en sus nalgas y se estremeció, feliz de que le hubiera gustado. La apretó con más fuerza en su mano y la introdujo de una vez en su cálida cavidad, abrasándola entre sus labios mientras rozaba con sus dientes toda la longitud, succionaba de forma arrolladora y apretaba cada palmo de carne. El moreno dejó lo que estaba haciendo para echar su cabeza sobre la almohada y suspirar largamente, siguió masajeando aquel traserito, presionándolo con fuerza y estrujando la carne prieta. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, era la primera vez que su hermano se la mamaba y estaba que no podía mas, tenía una boca tan estrecha que notaba como la apretaba entre sus labios, como su rebelde lengua recorría lascivamente toda la punta. Sintió un latigazo de placer bajar hasta su hombría y supo que tenía que parar, si no quería terminar con rapidez. Levantó un poco el torso magullado y le dio un bocado a una de sus suaves nalgas, como esperaba Sasuke se quejó y levantó la cabeza de su exquisito trabajo.

**-Oye eso a dolido, ¿lo sabías?-,** le reprochó enfurruñado.

**-Es que si sigues chupándomela así me voy a correr y no quiero-,** el peliazul se sonrojó avergonzado, su onisan era siempre tan directo que lo acongojaba, **-ahora lubrícamela un poco y pásamelo-,** el menor asintió.

Cogió el bote y se echó un poco en las manos, después se lo pasó a su hermano que también se echo un poco en tres dedos.

Sasuke embadurnó todo el miembro con aquella fría crema, de forma delicada y sensual, bajando y subiendo despacio para no provocarle el orgasmo. Por su lado Itachi introdujo fácilmente los tres dedos en la entrada del ojigris y comenzó a moverlos con rapidez, en círculos y todo lo profundo que llegaban.

Seguía agitándola mientras habría la boca con grandes gemidos, sentía los dedos traviesos del moreno jugar dentro del él, la apretó un poco y jadeó roncamente, le encantaba como los movía.

Itachi resopló y le dio una palmadita en el trasero para que se diera la vuelta. Con el máximo de los cuidados, el peliazul se volvió para darle la cara y se sentó en su cadera, dejando el sexo de su hermano aprisionado por el suyo, ambos suspiraron por la rica sensación.

**-Uff-,** resopló algo sonrojado el mayor, **-ahora… métetela…-,** le indicó levantándole un pocos los muslos para dejar la entrada expuesta para su sexo erguido.

Sasuke se inclinó y mientras agarraba su miembro y lo introducía despacio en él, le mordió un poco el labio y dejó que sus hebras azulinas rozaran deliciosamente su rostro.

**-Si… esta vez, seré yo quién te haga disfrutar-,** susurró bajito y secamente, pero con un ardor en la voz que alteró el corazón del Itachi.

Cuando pudo meter la punta se sentó de golpe, hallándola toda dentro de sí. Gimió con fuerza mientras miró con la boca entreabierta y los ojos brillantes a su hermano. Antes de comenzar a moverse subió las manos con dos deditos hasta su pecho, y allí lo presionó, irritando aquella piel y dejándola completamente roja.

Empezó a saltar sobre él, movimiento sus finas caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, se sentía tan bien notar como aquello entraba y salía de su interior, como le quemaba por dentro y le rasguñaba las paredes de su entraba. Irguió su espalda y bufó exaltado, mantenía los ojos cerrados y se aferraba como un poseso al pálido torso de su hermano, cada vez saltaba más rápido, con más poderío y urgencia, que potencia podía llegar a tener. Tenía su corazón acelerado, sus piernas temblaban y el poco oxigeno que llegaba a sus pulmones era insuficiente para el esfuerzo, aquello era demasiado extasiante. Se mojó los labios sensualmente y los abrió para inspirar todo lo necesario, puso mueca de placer infinito y abrió los ojos hacia el techo, como pidiendo que aquello no terminara nunca, aquella sensación tan extrema y fantástica.

Itachi gruñó roncamente y aferró el sexo de su hermano para agitárselo con fuerza, lo sentía de bajar y subir por su masculinidad, apresándola con descaro, era una estrechez tan exquisita como la primera vez. Podía notar el sudor que perlada su cuerpo cayendo por su vientre y yendo a parar a las manos con que le masturbaba, sus jadeos eran cantos de dioses para sus oídos. El movimiento de su cuerpo mientras cabalgaba sobre él lo hacia enloquecer, la sensualidad de su expresión era algo espléndido, se mordía el labio y con la miraba le suplicaba por más, le estaba haciendo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Con toda la fueraza que pudo agarró un nalga y la apresó entre sus finos dedos, mientras con la otra sujetaba la punta de su erección y estiraba de ella con ansias.

**-Por kami… Itachi… ahhh… ahh… no me hagas eso… yo… ohh... si sigues así… ah… ahhh….-,** gimió, tan sensualmente que el mayor pareció perder el sentido.

Apresó mas su pecho enrojeciéndolo, curvó bruscamente su espalda y se tensó con frenesí, estrujando de tal forma su sexo que Itachi creyó morir.

**-Oh… Sasuke… ohhh… si… siii… ahhhh….-,** gruñó al final, llenándolo y haciéndole contraerse un poco mas.

Una líquido espeso bañó todo el vientre pálido del mayor y el peliazul se apoyó dio sus últimos saltitos, para quedar apoyado en sus antebrazos y mirando al techo. Respirando ahora mas calmado, pero sin que su pecho se relajara. Itachi lo miraba deslumbrado, era la imagen más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Cuando Sasuke echó el cabello azulado hacía delante, dejó caer algunas gotitas de sudor que se mezclaron con su semen y suspirando agitadamente se inclinó y besó a su onisan, un leve roce para unir sus bocas sedientas de placer.

**-Te amo… Aniki…-,** susurró antes de caer sensualmente sobre él.

**-Nunca más que yo…-,** respondió abrazándolo con fuerza, dejando en el olvido el leve "clip" que habían escuchado cuando todo acabó.

**--**

Naruto miraba expectante a su Gaara, estaba apoyado en la pared tenía los brazos cruzados he intentaba mantener su expresión seria, aunque no podía evitar sonreír un poco.

**-¿Ves, ves? ¡En el fondo te ha hecho gracia!-,** le señaló con el dedo y puso cara afirmativa.

El pelirrojo no pudo más y se tapó la boca para que no viera de reírse, con la otra se tocaba la frente y la pasaba por su pelo cobrizo.

**-Es que es muy fuerte Naru-chan, ya me imagino a Sasuke cayéndose de culo cuando crea que su madre le ha metido todas esas cosas en la maleta, y espero que no descubran lo otro-,** sonrió y escondió mas la cabeza.

**-¡Oye que la idea de las esposas y el lubricante gastado en la cama eran tuyos!-,** le recriminó aun riéndose también.

**-No si te parece… le ponemos los condones usados como tu querías, eres un guarro kitsune-,** soltó pegándole un pequeño capón en la cabeza.

**-Espera…-, **le agarró del hombro y se acercó a su cara, **-¿no te imaginas la cara de asco y el chillido mariquita que hubiera pegado Sasuke si hubiera cogido uno de mis condones usados? Cuando después lo viéramos con eso, uff sería lo mejor, ¡¡dettabayo!-,** gritó emocionado Naruto.

**-Dios eso es repulsivo, hasta a mí me hubiera dado asco, ostias-,** gruñó Gaara con la cara arrugada.

El rubio se separó de golpe y con los ojos brillosos le cayó una babita por los labios.

**-Y cuando vea lo que han echo, ainsss… que ganas, que ganas…-,** todo estaba lleno de babas made in Naruto.

**-Pervertido-,** bufó el pelirrojo dándole por perdido, cuando entraba en uno de sus comas fantasiosos era mejor hacer como que no lo conocía.

**--**

Sasuke se despertó después de la cansada sesión de sexo y pegó un salto en la cama, miró la hora en el reloj de la mesilla y despertó agitadamente a su onisan.

**-¡Aniki, despierta, despierta!-,** gritaba.

**-¿Que pasa?-,** preguntó restregándose los ojos y tocándose todos los músculos doloridos que le había echo recordar con el alboroto.

**-Voy a ducharme que estarán por llegar, ya es muy tarde, así que vístete, no quiero que te vean desnudo estos pervertidos-,** dejó en claro antes de levantarse apresurado y coger sus pantalones y alguna de las ropas que había por ahí tiradas menos el chándal de Itachi que se lo lanzó para que se lo pusiera.

**-¿Pervertidos? No te preocupes no son nada comparados conmigo, jeje-,** y dicho esto vio como le lanzaba una mirada desconfiada y salía hacia el baño.

Con bastantes molestias se puso los pantalones anchos y se levantó hacia un estante algo alto que había frente a la cama. Rió de forma sádica y retiró una caja que había con un agujero, la abrió y sacó una cámara de video.

**-Bingo-,** sonrió y sacó la cinta guardándola en el bolsillo, **-jeje el único que se puede masturbar viendo como follamos, soy yo-,** se echó el pelo hacía atrás con prepotencia y volvió a sonreír, **-eres un buen aprendiz Naruto, te acuerdas muy bien de todo lo que te enseñé, pero todavía no llegas a mi altura, jeje, y menos con lo de la maleta-,** salió del cuarto y espió como Sasuke se bañaba, excitándose con la deliciosa imagen, **-es tan inocente, te haré de todo, de todo-,** reía mientras comenzaba a babear.

No muy lejos de allí y dentro de una ducha el puro Uchiha Sasuke no sabía lo que le esperaba con el pervertido y sádico de su hermano. Además de tener que aguantar con la desilusión de Naruto al ver que le habían quitado su juguete nuevo, ese video con el que tenía pensado pasar algunas noches de soledad y que le había sido arrebatado por la bestia masoquista de Itachi.

**--**

_**El oneshot mas largo, tonto, idiota, y de todo que he hecho en mi vida, tiene pedazos serios, tontos, pervertidos, sarcástico, morbosos, bueno para cubrirme cuarenta y tres paginas imaginaos, alguien logrará leérselo entero? Me ha costado mucho hacerlo, he tardado con las primeras diez un mes y con las demás tres días, es que me puse y me emocioné y no paraba, y podría seguir pero lo quiero dejar en un oneshot que ya tengo muchos fic empezados, que os ha parecido? Si, se que tiene altibajos, cambia mucho el carácter depende a cada escena, pero a mi me ha gustado escribirlo, aunque tendrá bastante faltas porque no lo he leído seguido, solo por trozos mientras lo hacía, pero lo acabo de terminar y no me he puesto a leerme las cuarenta y tres seguidas XD. Mandarme reviews si habéis conseguido leerlo entero, que se que cuesta jeje. **_


End file.
